Origin Of The Phantom
by Spectral
Summary: *CH25 Is NOW UP.* THe Phantom is a Ledgendary warrior but who is he really? Why does he where the mask and why is his past such a mystery?Find out here.
1. The Intro

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A young boy stood at the controls of a Dragoon's Nest. He was watching a War Shark, a Guyzak, and a Macurtis battle three Command Wolves. He and his family were the Phantom Team. The boy was only twelve but he was still a registered warrior of the Phantom Team. There was one problem… he didn't have a zoid. 

****

Judge: Battle Over! Battle Over! The winner is… The Phantom Team!

The zoids returned to the Dragoon's Nest and their warriors walked up to the control room. 

****

Tom (the boy): That was a good battle.

****

Tyler (his older brother): The Exciter Team is no match for us. 

****

Bill (their father): That's right. We're unbeatable. HAHAHA!

****

Grace (Tom & Tyler's Mother): Oh really…well what about last week's lose to the Quick-Strike Team?

****

Tyler and Bill:…

Grace took the controls and the Dragoon's Nest scuttled away. About twenty minutes later it pulled up to an old zoid junkyard. Grace pressed a yellow button on the control panel and a door in a mountain of junk opened. The Lobster-like transport zoid crawled inside and the door closed after it.

It came to a stop inside a large underground hanger and the main ramp opened. All four people left the transport.

****

Tom: When do I get to be in a battle?

****

Tyler: Once you get a zoid.

****

Tom: Well, when can I get a zoid?

****

Bill: I don't know. We don't have enough money to buy a new zoid and we don't have any spare zoids…

****

Tom: What about that Black Liger?

****

Grace: Absolutely not.

****

Tom: Why?

****

Grace: You remember what happened when your father and brother tried to pilot it. It didn't do a think they told it to do and then it ejected them.

****

Tom: It just didn't like them. I can handle it.

**That Night**

Everyone was asleep. Everyone but Tom. Tom quietly edged out of his room and into the hanger. He had a plan. Tom was going to disable the Liger's ejection system. Just incase the Liger gave him trouble, Tom was bringing along two inventions that he had been working on., The Shock Glove and the Wrist-mounted micro grappling hook. Tom walked over to the Black Liger and started work. 

**One Hour Later**

It was eleven PM. Tom had just finished work and was ready to try and pilot the liger. He turned around to face the liger and found that it had activated and its head was now only inches away from Tom's. The liger let out a low growl. 

Tom didn't back away. He just stood there. This must have been some sort of test. The liger growled again and its cockpit opened. It growled once more and Tom climbed into the zoid. 

The cockpit closed and the liger walked to the exit. It stopped right next to the door and waited. Tom pressed the red button on his watch and the door opened. The Liger walked outside and the door closed behind it. The Liger then sat and waited. Tom took the controls and the liger responded. Tom ran the liger around for awhile then a green button started blinking. A message popped up on the console. "Open Wings"

****

Tom: You have Wings?

  
The Liger roared and Tom hit the button. The liger jumped into the air. Tom and the liger flew around for about half an hour then…

*BEEP BEEP*

****

Tom: Approaching Whale King? *Brings up on screen* The BackDraft Group?!?! What do we do?

The liger turned on its stealth shield. The Whale King flew by and didn't even notice the invisible liger hovering near it. When it was out of sight the liger landed and turned off its stealth shield.

****

Tom: Close one…let's get back into the air

The liger roared once but then turned. A guyzak was standing near it.

****

Tyler: Alright… you've had your fun now let's get back to base.

****

Tom: !!!

****

Tyler: How'd you get that liger to listen to you anyway?

****

Tom: I really have no idea…

****

Tyler: Where'd you learn to pilot like that?

****

Tom: While all of you were out battling I was stuck at home. I spent most of my time in the simulator.

****

Tyler: maybe I can convince Mom to let in the next battle after all…

**Next Day**

****

Grace: WHAT!?!? He was out in the middle of the night and he was piloting that liger!

Tyler had just told his parents about the previous night. Bill was impressed and wanted to let Tom in the next battle but Grace was furious. She calmed down after she saw the security tapes. 

****

Grace: Well…if he has that zoid under control we can see how he'll do in tomorrow's battle.

Tom, who had been listening eagerly in the hanger, turned to the liger. 

****

Tom: You hear that, Liger? We get to be in the next battle!

The Liger roared twice.

**Next Day**

****

Judge: Area scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Tigers Team VS The Phantom Team. Battle-mode 0982. Ready…FIGHT!

The Liger, Guyzak, and WarShark charged into battle. Three Saber Tigers we rushing to meet them. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time:

The First Battle!


	2. The First Battle

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The WarShark dove underground. The Guyzak opened fire and the liger continued to charge.

****

TigersTeamGuy1: Who do you think you are?

One Saber Fang broke away from the other two. 

****

Tom: All right… here he comes, Liger. You do have weapons, don't you?

A screen popped up on the console.

****

Tom: Hmmm…Strike Laser Claw, Two vulcans, and five missile pods. Let's use the vulcans.

The Liger opened fire and knocked the tiger over. It then fired a few missiles and smashed the zoid out of the battle.

****

Tom: We got one!

The liger roared then jumped into the air as another saber tiger attacked. It opened its wings and flew away. The saber tiger chased after it while looking up. It ran right into the claws of the Guyzak. 

****

Tyler: One left to go…

****

Tom: Yeah… 

Both zoids turned to face the lone tiger-zoid. Just as they moved to attack, the War Shark flew from the ground and smashed the Saber-Tiger.

****

Judge: Battle over. Battle over. The winner is…The Phantom Team!

****

Tom: We Won! HAHA!

**BackDraft Base in the mountains**

****

RandomBackDraftGuy: The Phantom Team?

****

???: Yes. They will be our next opponents. 

****

RBDG: I'll make the arrangements, sir.

**Phantom Team Base**

****

Bill: The Crusaders Team?

****

Grace: Yes. The ZBC just called. The battle is set for three days from now.

****

Tyler: This should be easy. They're only a Class B team.

****

Tom: We won't have any trouble with them.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Next Time:

Loss and Renewal

****

Note: I know it's a short chapter but I have a lot of homework this week so this chapter's short. I'll try and make the next one longer…


	3. Death

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Phantom Team VS The…WHY ARE THEY NOT HERE?!?!? DOES THIS TEAM EVEN EXIST?!?! 

BOOM

The Dark Judge's Capsule landed right of top of the Judge's.

****

Dark Judge: Sorry kids but this battle's been taken over by the BackDraft Group.

****

Tom: The BackDraft Group!?!?

****

Tyler: What do we do?

****

Bill: We fight.

A black Whale King appeared and launched four Pteres. 

****

Dark Judge: Battlefield Set-up! The BackDraft Team VS The Phantom Team. Battlemode…None. Ready…FIGHT!

****

Tom: Let's Go Liger!

The Black Wing Liger spread its wings and took to the air. The Other three zoids opened fire. 

****

Tom: Strike Laser Claw!

One Pteres went down. The Backdraft commander was not happy.

****

BackDraftCommander: How are they beating us?…Ready the Charged Particle Cannon!

****

RandomBackDraftGuy: Charging…

The nose of the whale King opened and a cannon slid forward. It began to charge.

****

Tyler: What is that thing?

****

Grace: I don't know…

****

BackDraftCommander: FIRE THE CANNON!

Light. Bright White light was all that anyone saw. No one had anytime to react. When the light cleared, the only thing standing was the Black Wing Liger. 

Tom looked around franticly. He spotted what was left of the mother, father, and brother's zoids. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they were dead. Tom just froze. The liger roared but didn't move. 

The Whale King was not in good shape. The Explosion had damaged it as well. 

****

RandomBackDraftGuy: Complete destruction of enemy zoids confirmed. We lost the Pteres as well. Wait a second…One Enemy zoid still active. 

****

BackDraftCommander: WHAT!?! HOW COULD IT HAVE SURVIVED THE BLAST?!?!

SNAP

****

Tom: STRIKE LASER CLAW!

The Black Wing Liger clawed right into the Whale King. It fired at anything that moved. It then clawed its way out the other side of the transport. 

The liger now turned to the Dark Judge. The capsule closed and began to take off but the liger slammed into it. The Black Wing Liger then ripped the door to the capsule off. The Dark Judge screamed as the Liger crushed it. 

Tom walked his zoid to the center of the battlefield and jump out. He looked around and didn't make a sound. Then he blacked out. The Liger walked over and growled. It nudged Tom with its nose a few times then roared. 

**Some Time Later**

Tom woke with a start. He sat up and looked around. The room seemed to be in a hospital. Tom was still wearing his battle uniform only now he had a bandage on his head and one on his left arm. He attempted to get out of bed but a nurse walked over and stopped him.

****

Nurse: You need to rest…Doctor! He's awake!

Tom sat on the bed as a doctor entered the room. He walked over and pulled out a clipboard and pen.

****

Tom: How'd I get here?

****

Doctor: Your zoid brought you in.

****

Tom: Liger? Where is he?

****

Doctor: It's still outside. It refuses to leave.

****

Tom: Liger must be worried…

****

Doctor: Who are you anyway?

****

Tom: I'm Colin Trenni…

Tom didn't really trust the doctor. He decided to make up a name. 

****

Doctor: Okay… I'll leave you alone for the night, Colin.

****

Nurse: Get some sleep.

The doctor and nurse left the room and Tom got out of bed. He went over to the window and opened it. He was on the sixth floor. No chance of jumping. Liger was in a parking lot across the street watching the doors. 

Tom went over and picked up his gloves and boots. He put them back on and snuck out of the room. He managed to sneak through the shadows and out of the hospital. The liger roared happily as Tom walked up and jumped inside the cockpit. 

A few hospital employees rushed outside as the liger rose into the air and disappeared. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

The Legend Begins; Birth of The Phantom


	4. Near Death and New Friends

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

It was raining. Tom sat on top of a building watching the city streets below. He had left liger back at base. He thought that a large zoid would stick out in the city. 

Lightning flashed across the sky. It illuminated the Tom's sad face. People who walked by the building seemed to shudder. People looked up but saw only the dark outline of a person. 

****

???: AHHHHHHHH!

  
Tom looked over to the left and saw a young girl running down the street. She was being by three teenage boys. No one bothered to help the girl. They ignored her as she ran screaming. Tom followed on the rooftops. 

The girl continued to run until she reached an alley. There was a young boy that looked about Tom's age in the alley. The girl ran up to him.

****

Girl: Robbie! Help!

****

Robbie: What's the matter, Steph?

****

Punk: We are.

Robbie whipped around and pushed Steph behind him. The three punks were blocking the exit to the alley. Tom jumped down to the fire escape. 

****

Punk2: Look; now we have two toys to play with.

****

Punk3: But which one goes first?

****

Robbie: Stay back, Steph. I'll protect you.

****

Steph: Be careful!

****

Punk: *Pulls out a knife* Let's get 'em.

The punks stepped forward. Suddenly the knife was knocked out of the punk's hand. 

****

Tom: Leave them alone.

Everyone looked up in fear. Standing on the fire escape was a dark shadow. Steph and Robbie backed away in fear. Tom jumped down and kicked one of the punks in the face. He went out.

The another punk stood still as Tom rushed forward and pummeled him. (For a twelve-year-old kid, Tom sure can fight) The last punk had recovered the knife and snuck up behind Tom. He drove the knife into Tom's left side and laughed as Tom fell to the ground. 

Just as things began to grow black, Tom saw the last punk fall. Be then saw Robbie and Steph standing over him, both of their faces filled with concern. Robbie was holding a pipe in his hand. He must have used it to knock out the punk. Tom blacked out.

**Later**

Robbie and Steph sat near a bed. Lying on the bed was the mysterious buy that had come to their aid. After he had been stabbed, the boy had passed out. Robbie and Steph carried him back to the place they called home, a ZBC aid station. They had been living there for two years. Their father had dies and their mother had abandoned them on the streets. 

****

Steph: Do you think he'll be okay?

****

Robbie: I don't know. He was bleeding badly. 

****

Steph: I wonder who he is. 

****

Robbie: Me too… 

Tom began to stir. Steph and Robbie looked over. Tom opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but someone forced him back down. Tom's vision cleared up and he saw the two people he had help earlier. They were both smiling.

****

Tom: What happened?

****

Robbie: That last punk stabbed you.

****

Steph: We brought you back here and treated your wound.

****

Tom: Thank you but you should have just left me there…

****

Robbie: Who are you anyway?

****

Tom: You can call me Tom. Who are you?

****

Steph: I'm Steph and this is my older brother Robbie.

****

Tom: Where are we?

****

Robbie: We're at a ZBC aid station. We've been living here ever since our mother abandoned us…

****

Tom:…

Steph: Do you have any family?

****

Tom: No…

****

Robbie: So what were you doing on the rooftops anyway?

****

Tom: Thinking…

Tom, Robbie, and Steph sat in silence for a few moments. Tom managed to sit up.

****

Tom: I should get back to base. Liger must be worried.

****

Robbie: Liger? Does that mean you're a zoid warrior?  
**Tom**: Yes…

****

Steph: Wow, a real zoid warrior! Can we come with you? 

****

Tom: Why not…

****

Robbie and Steph: YEAH!

Tom got up and put his shirt on. He, Robbie, and Steph then left the building and began walking down the street.

****

Robbie: How far is your base anyway?  
**Tom**: Very far away. It's in the middle of the desert.

****

Robbie and Steph: WHAT?!?!?  
**Steph**: How are we going to get there?

****

Tom: don't worry. You'll see.

The three of them left the city, and once out of sight of anyone in the city, Tom pressed a button on his watch. They waited. Suddenly a large black shadow approached. The Black Wing Liger landed and leaned down. Tom jumped in the cockpit and beckoned for Robbie and Steph to follow. Steph and Robbie jumped inside and the liger growled. 

****

Tom: It's okay, Liger. They're friends.

The liger growled again before closing the cockpit and taking to the air.

___________________________

Next Time: 

New Friends

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I add this warning now. This will be a very depressing fic. A lot of death and other assorted bad stuff.

**__**

You Have Been Warned 


	5. A new beginning

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

The Black Wing Liger flew over the desert. The Liger had only one seat so it was a little cramped with three people in the cockpit. 

****

Steph: How much farther?

****

Tom: We're here…

****

Robbie: WHAT DO YA MEAN! WE"RE GOING TO HIT THAT MOUNTAIN!

****

Tom: Hehe…

The Black Wing Liger flew through the hologram and landed. The platform began to lower and Steph and Robbie looked around. 

****

Steph: We're alive?

****

Robbie: But how?

****

Tom: It was only a hologram.

Tom laughed and the Liger roared. The platform reached the bottom and the liger walked over to its spot in the hanger. The cockpit opened and everyone jumped out. 

****

Robbie: Woah…This place is huge…

****

Steph: Are we underground?  
**Tom**: Yep. This is an old military base.

The two kids looked around for a few minutes then went back over to Tom.

****

Tom: So…what are we going to do?

****

Robbie: I really don't know…

****

Steph: I know! While we were flying here I saw a valley. Why don't we go explore there?

****

Tom: Myst Valley? Well…I guess we could go there. But first we need something…

Tom left the hanger for a minute or two and returned. With him had had the Shock Glove and grappling hook. He also had a gun in a hostler on his belt.

****

Robbie: What's that for?

****

Tom: No one knows what's down in that valley. Rumor is that no one was gone down there since the days of the war.

****

Steph: This should be fun.

All three of them left the base and set off for Dark Valley. After about forty-five minutes they reached the road that lead down into the valley. The road was visible for a short while, and then it disappeared in mist. 

****

Robbie: No wonder they call it myst valley…

Robbie and Steph began to walk forward but Tom stopped them. 

****

Tom: Here, we'll need these.

Tom gave Steph and Robbie flashlights. Tom checked the Shock Glove and then the three of them walked into the mist. 

())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())())

Next Time:

Danger in Myst Valley


	6. Myst Valley

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It was very misty. Tom, Robbie, and Steph could barely see. They just kept walking, flashlights forward. Suddenly the mist just stopped. 

****

Robbie: What the…

****

Tom: The mist just stopped.

****

Steph: What's that?  


In the distance there was a tall column of mist rising into the air. 

****

Tom: Well that's weird…

****

Robbie: Let's go check it out.

****

Tom and Steph: Alright.

The three kids set off towards the rising mist. They didn't know that they were being followed. Tom thought that he felt someone watching them but disregarded the thought. 

**Small Village*

An old man sat looking out a window. He didn't seem happy. A younger man walked up behind him.

****

Young: Excuse me, sir.

****

Old Man: What is it?  
**Young**: The intruders are just children. Three of them. Approximately twelve years of age. They are armed.

****

Old Man: What do those children want? 

****

Young: They're heading this way…

****

Old Man: We will wait 

**Valley**

Robbie, Steph, and Tom continued walking until they sighted a village.   


****

Tom: A village?

****

Robbie: I wonder who lives there.

****

Steph: Let's go find out. 

The three kids entered the village. It seemed deserted. They took a few ore steps and were surrounded by many gun-toting people. A few rushed forward and grabbed them. One of them took Tom's gun. They the three kids up and carried them into a building. 

The building appeared to be a prison of sorts. Robbie and Tom were thrown in one cell, while Steph was thrown in on across from theirs.

Robbie got up off the ground and rushed over to the bars. A soldier looked over.

****

Robbie: Let us out of here!

****

Steph: We didn't do anything!

****

Soldier: Quiet, brats!

The Soldier left the room and Robbie sank to the floor. Steph sat on the edge of her cell's bed. Tom just smiled. 

****

Robbie: Why are you so calm, Tom?

****

Steph: You have some sort of plan, don't you?

****

Tom: Of course. *Holds up the Shock Glove* This is the Shock Glove. It's capable of generating a very powerful electrical current. 

****

Robbie: And what are you going to do with it?  


The Shock Glove began to spark and glow. Tom walked over to the lock and punched it. The bars instantly fell over. The ends were melted and the circuits were fried. Robbie's jaw fell open. Tom walked over to Steph's cell, and Steph took cover.

****

Tom: What are you doing?  
**Steph**: You're going to blow the bars up. I'm hiding.

****

Tom: I'm not going to blow the bars up. I have a universal keycard.

****

Robbie: Where'd you get that?

****

Tom: I made it a long while ago. It will open any lock that requires a keycard.

Tom scanned the card through the lock and the cell opened. Steph walked out and an alarm sounded. 

****

Steph: Not good.

Three armed guards rushed into the room and pointed their guns at the three escaping prisoners.   


****

Steph: Tom, Do something!

Tom threw down a smoke bomb. The guards coughed as Tom, Robbie, and Steph ran past. They ran down a hallway, and then bust through a set of double-doors. On the other side were several gun-toting men and one old man.

****

Old Man: Impressive that you managed to escape.

****

Tom: Thanks but we want to know why you locked us up in the first place.

****

Old Man: Then follow me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

The War's Over?


	7. Answers

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They were all in an office. The unnamed old man was at one end of a table while Tom, Robbie, and Steph were at the other end. Guards were surrounding the room. 

****

Old Man: Why did you come here?

****

Steph: We were just looking around.

****

Old Man: Which army sent you? The Empire or the Republic?

****

Robbie: No one sent us! We're just looking around.

****

Old Man: There's a war going on! Why would children be out alone?

****

Tom: War? There's no war. It ended years ago.

****

Old Man: What? What proof do you have of this?

****

Steph: I don't know. Do we have any proof?

****

Tom: Hold on…

Tom pressed a button on his watch. They waited. A soldier walked into the room and reported that a Gustav had entered the village. Tom got up and left. He returned with a disk. He put the disk into the computer that was in the room and started the program. It was a program that explained the formation of the ZBC after the war. The old man watched disappointedly. The movie ended and everyone looked up. 

****

Old Man: The war's over… we're finally free…

****

Tom: ???

****

Old Man: To stay out of the war, this village built that mist machine and took every precaution we could to remain hidden. We were trapped here. We were afraid that if we left the valley then we would be drawn into the war. 

****

Steph: If you never left the valley how did you get food and water?

****

Old Man: There's a set of tunnels outside the village. One of them leads to a nearby city and the other is unexplored. We believe it leads to a military base of some sort… we always feared they would find us…

****

Tom: That would be my base…

****

Old Man: Your base? You live there all alone?

****

Tom: Yes…

****

Old Man: Why? Don't you kids have parents?

Tom turned away and Steph looked at him with concern. Robbie stepped forward.

****

Robbie: Tom isn't our brother. Steph's my sister and we live at a ZBC aid station in the city. Our mother a long time ago abandoned us. Tom lost his parents recently. He lives in the base nearby.

****

Old Man: Oh my…

*BEEP BEEP*

Everyone turned to Tom. He looked at his watch and was worried. 

****

Tom: We have a problem… A ZBC Judge has just landed near the valley. There's going to be a battle right on top of this valley.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Next Time:

Problem


	8. Into the Tunnels

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

Old Man: What?!?!?

****

Steph: A battle might cause damage to the village. 

****

Robbie: Why don't we just go explain this all to the Judge.

****

Tom: No. It's too risky, besides it would risk the location of my base being discovered.

****

Old Man: Then what will we do?

****

Tom: If I can get to my base then I can use the outer defenses to disrupt the battle.

****

Robbie: We can use the tunnels!

****

Steph: Why don't you just use the liger?

****

Tom: No, then the Judge would know it was me.

****

Old Man: Thank you…

****

Tom: Let's go.

Tom, Robbie, and Steph set off for the tunnels. They were accompanied by the Old Man's son. 

****

Henry: When you reach the spot where the tunnels split, take the right. It should lead to your base.

****

Tom: Thanks

****

Henry: Good luck!

The three kids went into the tunnels. They clicked on their flashlights and walked for a while.

BOOM!

Dust and a few rocks fell from above.

****

Steph: What's going on?

****

Robbie: They must have started the battle.

****

Tom: We should hurry then.

The kids started running and took the tunnel on the right. Suddenly the ground shook and a hole opened. Tom fell into the hole and disappeared in the darkness. 

****

Steph: TOM!  
**Robbie**: Are you okay down there?

Suddenly a grappling hook shot up from the pit. It stuck in the tunnel roof and Tom climbed out of the pit.

****

Steph: Are you okay?

****

Tom: I'll be fine, let's go.

The three kids continued (Tom limping slightly) down the tunnel. They came to a huge steel door. It was locked. Tom activated the Shock Glove and punched the lock. The large door slid slowly open. 

****

Tom: Woah…

****

Robbie: Zoid JackPot!

****

Steph: Where'd you get all these?

****

Tom: I doubt that this room has been seen since the days of the war… I sure haven't seen it before.

****

Robbie: Well how do we get to the rest of the base?

****

Steph: There's some stairs!

Tom and the others rushed up the stairs, and Robbie and Tom forced the door at the top open. They ended up in the command center of the base.

****

Tom: Perfect. 

Tom walked over to the controls and started typing. Screens of the battle popped up. Weapons controls popped up.

**Outside**

Away from the battle, the side of a mountain opened. A modified Gun Sniper, stuck to a platform, moved forward. A stealth shield surrounded it and it readied its long-range rifle.

Tom pulled the trigger twice and the Judge went down. Two more times and one team went down. Once more and the battle was over. 

Tom and the others returned to the village after Tom put the base defenses on auto. They were greeted by most of the village. 

After a small celebration, the kids returned to base. 

****

Steph: I just had an idea.

****

Tom: What?

****

Steph: Well you don't want people to know who you are so, why don't you wear a mask?

****

Robbie: He could even have a different name.

****

Tom: That sounds a little super heroish…

****

Steph: Exactly.

Steph and the others went to work. They finished the mask and held it up. It was black with two sinister looking white one-way eyeholes. The mask would cover everything but the lower half of Tom's face.

Tom put the mask on and Steph and Robbie gasped.

****

Steph: Now he just needs a cool super heroish name…

****

Robbie: Hmmmm…

****

Tom: I've got one…

****

Steph: What is it?

****

Tom: The Phantom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Crime Fighting


	9. Crime Fighting

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Phantom was standing on top of a building in the city. Robbie was on the street below keeping a look out. Steph was back at Phantom's base monitoring crime reports.

****

Phantom: *over radio* Steph, nothing's happening…

****

Steph: I know, be patient.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

****

Steph: Hold on…. We've got a hostage situation on Eighth Street. Two armed thieves and seven hostages. It's in the jewelry store.

****

Phantom: Well here goes…

Phantom fired a grappling hook and was off. Robbie tailed on the street.   


**Store**

Phantom arrived on the roof. The Police were all in front of the building. They all had their guns pointed at the door. The building had no windows so there were no way of picking off the thieves.

****

Steph: There's a skylight to your left. Good luck, Tom.

****

Phantom: Thanks…I'll need it.

****

Robbie: Just try not to get killed.

Phantom walked over to the skylight and looked down. There were two crooks. They both had assault rifles. One was at the door and the other was pacing around the hostages. Six of the hostages were scared out of their minds. The seventh one, a young girl about Tom's age with long brown hair, was looking at the thieves angrily.

Phantom stared at her for a moment before shaking himself back to reality. He made one last check of the Shock Glove before jumping into the air and smashing through the skylight. 

**Inside**

****

Crook: What the!?!?!?

Phantom landed and got up. He laughed and crossed his arms. Both thugs pointed their guns at him.

****

Crook2: Who are you?

****

Phantom: I'm your worst nightmare. I am the Phantom!

****

Crook: And we're supposed to be scared of some moron in a mask?

****

Crook2: I say we just kill him now.

****

Phantom: You can't kill what you can't see.

With that Phantom disappeared. He had activated his stealth shield. Both thugs rushed over to where Phantom had been. Suddenly they were both out cold. Phantom turned off his stealth shield and the hostages started clapping. The young girl smiled. Phantom blushed under his mask the picked up the unconscious thugs and threw them out the door he then fired a grappling hook and was out of the building. He landed on a nearby roof.

The Police rushed into the building and were stumped. They had no idea what happened.

****

Phantom: That was kinda fun.

****

Steph: Don't rest now, there's a car fire on tenth street.

****

Phantom: On it.

Phantom jumped off to Tenth Street.

#######################################################

Next Time:

The Sand Sting Ray Gang


	10. Problem

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Robbie and Steph were standing on the corner of a busy city street. Phantom was on top of the building on that corner. 

****

Phantom: *Over Radio* What are we doing this far away from base?

****

Steph: There's a gang running amok in this town. The Police can't stop them.

****

Phantom: And you want the Phantom to step in and turn things around?

****

Robbie: Exactly. 

****

Steph: Here they come. Get ready, Tom.

Phantom ran over to the Black Wing Liger and jumped inside. The large zoid roared and turned on its stealth shield. 

Four Sinkers flew into the city and started shooing at stores. They flew through the city until they came to a police barricade. 

****

Police: Stop! 

****

SinkerPilot1: You cops can't stop us!

The cops took cover as the Sinkers opened fire.

****

???: Why don't you try taking me on?!

The Sinkers all turned. The Black Wing Liger was right behind them. It roared and the Sinker Pilots started laughing. 

****

Pilot2: This little warrior thinks he can take us on!

****

Pilot3: No warrior has ever beaten the Sand Stingray Gang!

****

Phantom: I'm no normal warrior. I'm the Phantom!

The Black Wing Liger jumped into the air.

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

Two Sinkers down. The others tried to open fire but the Phantom beat them to it. Missiles rained down from the sky and blew the Sinkers to the ground. The Police pulled the Sand StingRay's out of their Sinkers and the Phantom jumped out of the Black Wing Liger. The Ultimate X roared and jumped into the air. Reporters rushed over to the Phantom.

****

Reporter1: Who are you?

****

Reporter2: That was amazing! 

****

Reporter3: Where'd you come from?  
**Reporter4**: Are you going after the rest of the gang?

****

Phantom: HOLD IT! ONE QUESTION AT A TIME! 

The reporters were instantly silenced. Phantom just seemed to scared people around him. 

****

Phantom: Thank you. I am the Phantom, that wasn't a question but thanks for the compliment, I am a warrior of the Shadows, and I just might do that.

Phantom pushed his way through the reporters and over to Robbie and Steph. The three of them walked into a nearby diner. They didn't know that a member of the Sand Stingray Gang was behind a building, watching what was going on.

He quickly rushed back to base. After he had informed the leader of the gang, the gang set off for the city. 

**Diner**

****

Phantom: That was fun. Liger needed to see some battle anyway.

**Beep Beep**

****

Phantom: Armed robbery. Be right back.

Phantom took of down the street. He returned a few minutes later to find the restaurant in shambles.

****

Phantom: What happened here?

****

Waitress: The Sand Stingray Gang busted in. They took your friends and said to give you this.

The Waitress gave Phantom a slip of paper.

*Paper*

Phantom,

If you want to see your friends again

You'll come to our base and try to take us on. 

Come alone. Don't bring your zoid.

The Sand Stingrays

*End Paper*

Phantom was instantly gone. He would make the Sand Stingray Gang pay. They were going to wish they never met the Phantom.

^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^^+^

Next Time:

Loss and Explosions


	11. Sad Chapter

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Sand Sting Ray Base Control Room**

Both Robbie and Steph were chained to chairs. There were two armed guards at the door and the guy that appeared to be the leader was sitting in a large chair. He was watching the monitors on the console next to him.

****

Steph: You're gonna get pounded when Phantom gets here!

****

Leader: You might not live long enough to see that.

****

RandomSSGguy: Sir, we have a visitor.

The SSG leader turned around and turned on a monitor. The Phantom was standing right outside the base. He looked up at the camera and flung a ninja star at it.   
  
**Entrance**

Phantom blew the door right into oblivion. Two guards awaited him. The raised their guns and opened fire. Phantom put up his energy shield and waited. The guards ran out of ammo and Phantom lowered the shield. The guards turned to run but wished they didn't.

After leaving the guards bleeding on the floor, Phantom continued through the base. Anyone that got in his way was left wishing they were never born. 

**Control Room**

The leader was watching everything happen on the monitors. He wasn't happy.

****

Leader: What is he?

****

Robbie: He is the Phantom. 

****

Steph: You shouldn't have made him angry…

****

Leader: RRRRRR… hmmm looks like I'll just have to change the rules of the game…

BANG SMASH

The door of the room started shaking. The guards turned and pointed their guns at the door.   
  
BAM!

The door was knocked right over. No one was on the other side. The guards were confused. They lowered their guns and looked over at the leader.

****

Leader: Where'd he go?

****

Phantom: Right Here.

Guards started going down. A few guards shot at the empty space but nothing happened. Soon all the guards were out cold. Suddenly Steph and Robbie were free. The Leader pulled his gun out and looked around. Phantom turned off his Stealth Shield and waited.

The SSG leader pointed his gun at Robbie and Steph.

****

Leader: Move and I kill them.

****

Phantom: Leave them alone. I'm the one you want.

The icy tone in Phantom's voice seemed to freeze the blood in the veins of everyone in the room. The Leader was incredibly worried. His plan wasn't working.

Neither noticed the guard struggling to get up. He stood up and pulled his gun. He pointed it right at Phantom and was about to pull the trigger when Robbie noticed him.

****

Robbie: LOOK OUT!

BANG

Right before the trigger was pulled, Robbie rushed forward and knocked his friend out of the way. He took the bullet and fell to the ground, dead. Steph screamed and the guard moved to fire another shot. He was out of ammo.

The look that Phantom gave the guard could have caused the man to burst into flames. After Phantom was done beating the guard to a bloody pulp, he turned to the SSG leader. The leader looked around, panicking. He noticed Steph and pointed his gun at the traumatized girl. 

****

Leader: Stay back or I kill her. 

****

Phantom:…

Phantom seemed to be radiating anger. Steph looked over at her friend and noticed the tears seeping through the fabric of Phantom's mask. The dark warrior didn't move an inch and the leader relaxed.

****

Leader: Turn around and I'll send the girl over. 

Phantom turned around and the SSG leader shoved Steph forward. She slowly walked over to Phantom.

BAM

The girl fell to the ground, a bullet hole in her back. Phantom turned around and fell to his knees. He looked at the dead body of his friend as the SSG leader laughed evilly. He pointed his gun directly at Phantom's head. 

The shock wore off and Phantom got to his feet. The radiating anger that that had ceased after the attack on the guard came back, stronger than ever.

****

Phantom: You shouldn't have killed her…

****

Leader: *Scared out of his mind* And why is that?

****

Phantom: Because now I have nothing left to lose… LIGER!

The Black Wing Liger smashed through the wall. Phantom jumped into the cockpit and the zoid let out a deafening roar. The SSG leader looked around for an escape route and found nothing. The large zoid raised a claw and used it to crush the vile excuse for a human being that was the leader of the Sand Stingray Gang.

**Later**

The police arrived. They wanted to question Phantom but were too scared to go near him. The warrior of shadow was just staring at what was left of the base. 

The police had reviewed the security tapes and were shocked beyond belief. Eventually, after seeing the security tapes, a police officer worked up enough courage to try to comfort Phantom. No matter what she did the officer couldn't get a response from Phantom. The Black Wing Liger walked over to its pilot and growled. 

Phantom turned around and jumped into the cockpit. The zoid took to the air and turned on its stealth shield. The Police and Emergency Personnel watched it disappear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

The Reaper


	12. Reaper

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

***One Year Later***  


The Phantom had not been seen since the Sand Stingray incident. He just disappeared of the face of Zi. The last time he was supposedly seen was at the funeral for Robbie and Steph. 

**Bar**

A person wearing cloaks was sitting at the bar. The person's face was hidden. All that he had ordered was a glass of water. The bartender turned up the volume on the TV.

****

TV: The entire Phantom Team is still missing. They are believed to be dead. Thomas Umbro was last sighted in New Romeo City. The disappearance of the Umbro family is believed to be linked to the Phantom. In other news… The Reaper struck again last night. Police have not been able to locate this murderer. He targets large groups of people and kills all but one person. If you have any information that could lead to the capture of the Reaper, please call---

  
BANG!

The TV went down. Everyone turned to see a guy dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. He had a pair of sunglasses on was holding a gun. 

  
**Reaper**: The Reaper has arrived. All but one of you is going to die. Hit the floor.

Everyone in the bar jumped to the floor. The only one not on the floor was Cloak. The cloaked figure drained his glass and set it down. An angry Reaper up behind him. 

****

Reaper: Didn't you hear me? I said hit the floor. *No movement* Not gonna move? Well who's under that cloak? Let's see. You're going to die either way…

****

Cloak: You're the Reaper?

****

Reaper: Yeah, I'm the Reaper.

****

Cloak: Is that so… well if these cloaks come off, you'll be a lot of trouble.

****

Reaper: Am I supposed to be scared of you?

Cloak stood up and spun around. Reaper stood back and Cloak threw off his cloaks. It was Phantom! The color drained from every face in the room. Reaper lowered his gun to fire, but Phantom caught his hand and ripped the gun away. The firearm was dropped to the floor and the Reaper was lifted off the floor by his jacket. Phantom threw the guy across the bar. Reaper crashed through the wall and landed unconscious on the ground outside.

Phantom dropped some coins on the bar and left. A few people looked after him. A heavy wind picked up, blowing a large cloud of dust behind Phantom. When it cleared he was gone.

**Next Day**

The Phantom Team had been scheduled for a battle against the Star Storm Team. With some work, Tom had managed to reset his Zoid-Gear and erase the registration on the Black Wing Liger. He replaced the registration numbers with numbers of his own. 

The Black Wing Liger stood in the desert. A Whale King lowered and deployed a Raynos and two Pteres. All three zoids were a bright yellow. 

The Judge Capsule landed and rose from the ground. The capsule opened and the Judge scanned the battlefield. About a minute later, the Judge popped up on the screen inside the Black Wing Liger's cockpit.

****

Judge: You are not a registered member of the Phantom Team. Requesting location of Phantom Team.

****

Phantom: The Phantom Team is disbanded. 

****

Judge: Requesting location of Phantom Team warriors.

****

Phantom: William Umbro – Deceased. Grace Umbro – Deceased. Tyler Umbro – Deceased. Thomas Umbro - … *pause*… _Deceased_.

****

Judge: Information received. Requesting Warrior and Zoid Registration of current warrior.

****

Phantom: Name: Phantom. Age: 13. Team: None, X Type Mercenary. Warrior Registration number: 0000. Zoid ID: Black Wing Liger. Zoid Registration: #0000.

****

Judge: Information received. Deliberating….deliberating… Phantom Team officially disbanded. Warrior, Phantom registered. Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Star Storm Team VS the Phantom. Battle-mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT! 

The Raynos and Pteres flew overhead. They started shooting but the Black Wing Liger ran forward, and then took to the air. If fired a few missiles and the Pteres went down. The pilots ejected as their zoids plummeted to Zi. The Raynos turned in the air and sped towards the Black Wing Liger. 

The high-speed zoid flew past and the Black Wing Liger, making the flying lion type zoid tumble through the air. The liger righted it self and turned as the Raynos passed by again. The zoid tumbled again, but righted its self faster this time. It was ready when the Raynos approached again.

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

The Raynos's wing was sliced right off. The pilot ejected as the zoid fell. The Black Wing Liger landed in front of the Judge Capsule.

****

Judge: Battle over, Battle over. The winner is…The Phantom!

****

Phantom: Well, Liger, that was fun.

The liger roared in agreement and then took to the air.   


**Back at the Phantom's Base**

Phantom was asleep when the phone started ringing. He fell off his chair and looked up. The warrior got up and answered the phone. The face of the ZBC Commissioner popped up on screen.

****

Commissioner: Phantom, we need your help.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time:

Renegade


	13. Field Trip!

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**ZBC HQ**

The Commissioner stood with a few attendants outside the building. Guards were patrolling the area. Phantom slipped by using his Stealth Shield. The masked warrior became visible again when he reached the old man.

****

Phantom: Security needs improvement…

****

Commissioner: Yeah… 

****

Phantom: Why did you call me here?

****

Commissioner: Follow me.

**Conference Room**

The old man switched the screen on and Phantom leaned against the back wall. He crossed his arms and waited.

****

Commissioner: We've all heard of you, Phantom. We need your help to stop someone called Renegade.

****

Phantom: What? The mighty ZBC can't take this guy down? What makes him so tough?  
**Commissioner: **Just take a look at the information we've collected so far…

The Commissioner started a video on the screen. Phantom watched with mild interest. The video was a record of all the people Renegade had killed, everything he had stolen, and the two cities he had destroyed.

****

Phantom: And you can't stop him?

****

Commissioner: He's got a powerful zoid…

****

Phantom: What kind of zoid?

****

Commissioner: A GenoSaurer.

****

Phantom: So?

****

Commissioner: We also can't get close enough to his island to stop him…

****

Phantom: So what do I get for stopping this guy?

****

Commissioner: Well, two things actually… first, the ZBC backs off and leaves you alone. Second… a new arsenal. The Night Shade, the Fireball, and the Aqua Blade. They're new weapons. The NightShade is an advanced stealth unit; The Fireball is a heavy aerial assault unit; and the Aqua Blade is designed to let a land zoid fight underwater.

The screen showed specifications for each weapons system. This caught Phantom's interest. 

****

Commissioner: While these weapons were originally designed for the Blade Liger… we can easily modify them to fit your zoid…

****

Phantom: Well then… just tell me where this island is and I'll deal with the Renegade.

**Next Day, Whale King**

Phantom was waiting in the Night Shade. They were going to drop him off near the island and he was to deal with Renegade alone. The ZBC sent an automated camera squad to record the action.

There was an announcement that it was time for the operation to begin. The Whale King's jaws opened and a few of the ZBC guys wished Phantom luck. The liger roared and took off.

**Island**

Several RevRaptors patrolled the land. HammerHeads sped through the surrounding waters and Black Reddlers flew through the air. The NightShade hovered invisibly about a hundred yards away from the patrolling zoids.

****

Phantom: Automated patrols… what do think, Liger? Full frontal assault or shall we go stealth? 

The Liger growled and shook its head. Phantom just smiled and shook his head. The Liger slowly flew forward. 

**Island Control Room**

****

Renegade: Well…the ZBC has sent the Phantom after me? Count, does your Backdraft group have anything I can use against this "Phantom"?

****

Count: *Over phone* I'm afraid the Backdraft Group has nothing. It seems that this Phantom has no weaknesses.

****

Renegade: No one is invincible. If I can't play on any weaknesses I'll just crush him with brute strength.

****

Count: Yes…

****

Renegade: And do remember our deal Count, if I can defeat this "Phantom" I get to join the Backdraft Committee of Seven.

****

Count: A task easier said than done. Given his reputation this Phantom will be more than a Challenge for you. He managed to take down our Recruitment Organization.  
**Renegade: **The Sand Stingray Gang was nothing but a group of kids.

****

Count: This Phantom is said to be no older than 13.

****

Renegade: *notices intruder alert* Well it seems out guest has arrived. We can continue this later.

Renegade hung up the phone and then turned to the security system. Several of the Rev Raptor guards had been taken down.

**Jungle**

Several pieces of smoking Rev Raptor were all over the ground. The NightShade was still invisible. 

****

Phantom: Why did you do that? Now they now we're here!

The Liger growled and shook its head.

****

Phantom: What do you mean they scared you? Okay they startled me too but that's no excuse to blow them to bits!

****

Renegade: I know you are there, Phantom. Show yourself.

A White GenoSaurer walked up to the clearing that Phantom had been hiding in. The NightShade lowered its stealth shield and roared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Clash of Power!


	14. Battle and a Challenge

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Geno Saurer roared at the Black Wing Liger. The Lion type zoid gave another of its own. Phantom opened a comm link. 

****

Phantom: Renegade, I'm here to bring you in. You might as well just get out of your zoid and surrender.

****

Renegade: It won't be that easy, kid. I'm not even in that zoid. I'm controlling it from my fortress. If you want to get to me you'll have to get past my Genosaurer and through my fortress. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Phantom cut the comm link and readied for battle. Liger growled.

****

Phantom: What do you mean that we should just blow his fortress up? Where's the fun in that? Besides, he's probably already thought of that and has defenses against it.

The Black Wing Liger suddenly jumped into the air. The Genosaurer had just fired a charged particle beam. 

****

Phantom: Woah. Close one. Good move, partner.

The liger roared again then fired some missiles. The Genosaurer shot them out of the air with pulse lasers. The Liger flew through the air to avoid pulse laser shots. The Genosaurer fired a claw and pulled the Black Wing Liger to the ground. It then electrocuted the zoid. It stopped after about a minute or two.

****

Phantom: *Recovering from the electrocution* Two can play at that game.

Phantom opened a panel on the Shock Glove and turned the power to max. He opened the cockpit and made a gun shape with his hand. He pointed it at the Genosaurer and fired. The Genosaurer was electrocuted and Phantom closed the Black Wing Liger's cockpit.   


****

Phantom: That should teach him to try and shock me. Good thing I brought another power pack. That drained most of the power I had. Let's get 'em liger. Strike Laser Claw!

The liger jumped into the air and it's claws began to glow. The Genosaurer was struggling to get to its feet. It just avoided having its head sliced off and only lost the pulse lasers. It then swung around and smashed the liger with its tail. 

The Flying Lion type zoid righted its self and stopped in the air. The Genosaurer had begun charging another Charged Particle blast. The Black Wing Liger rocketed over the zoid as it fired. It turned in the air and waited.

****

Phantom: Wait a second, We're still using the NightShade conversion armor! Let's see what it can do!

The NightShade activated its Smoke Discharges and Stealth Shield. 

****

Renegade: Running scared?

****

Phantom: Just using one of my most effective weapons. The element of surprise.

The Geno Saured fired another charged particle blast. It hit nothing. The zoid kept firing blasts and the invisible NightShade got behind it. The smoke cleared and the Geno Saurer looked around.

****

Renegade: Must have got him…

****

Phantom: Surprise!

The NightShade flew from the air and attacked with a Strike Laser Claw. The liger jumped away as the Genosaurer exploded.

****

Phantom: Well that takes care of your Geno Saurer. I'm coming for you next, Renegade.

Phantom recorded a quick vid message ordering the Night Shade to be repaired and refitted with the standard Shadow Cat armor and to wait for more commands. He then jumped out of his zoid.

****

Phantom: Go back to the Whale King and get repaired, Liger. I'll call for you if I need you.

The liger growled and stood still. It blocked Phantom's path with one of its claws and growled again. Phantom smiled.

****

Phantom: Relax, buddy. I'll be fine. It's only one guy. How tough can he be? Besides, I am the Phantom. 

The liger growled again then took to the air. It flew off in the direction of the Whale King and Phantom walked off towards Renegade's fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Tricks and Traps. What is this? Halloween?


	15. Make up your own funny chapter name here...

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Fortress Control Room**

****

Renegade: So he thinks he can get through my fortress? Well no one has ever survived it. And if by some small chance he manages to survive, I have ways of dealing with him.

**Underground Prison**

Phantom jumped out of a ventilation duct. He dusted himself off and looked around. Two security cameras were quickly taken out by ninja stars. 

Phantom walked down the hallway and looked in the cells as he went. He was just about to walk by the last cell when…

****

???: Who're you?

****

Phantom: Why don't you answer that question?

Phantom walked up to the cell and looked inside. He hid a ninja star, ready to be thrown, behind his back. A young girl, about 13, was sitting in the cell. She brushed back some of her midnight black hair and walked to the bars.

****

Girl: I'm Alexia, but call me Alex.

****

Phantom: I'm the Phantom.

****

Alexia: The Phantom?! Well it looks like I'll be getting out of here after all.

****

Phantom: That depends on why you're here in the first place.

****

Alexia: Renegade threw me in here so my brother will fight him. Just yesterday he said that unless my brother accepted his challenge, then I'd be killed. 

****

Phantom: That's not right. You should take cover. Hiding behind the mattress might do…

Alexia walked over to the bed and pulled the mattress off the bed. She hid behind it and waited. Phantom activated the Shock Glove and punched the lock.

BOOM  


The bars fell over. Alexia pushed the mattress over and walked out of the cell.

****

Alexia: How'd you do that?

****

Phantom: I am the Phantom. It shouldn't be that surprising. You the only one locked up down here?

****

Alexia: Yeah. The only others are dead.

****

Phantom: Okay, go through that vent and to the beach. There's a box of flares there. Send one up and a HammerHead will pick you up. 

****

Alexia: What are you talking about? I'm going with you.

****

Phantom: Excuse me?

****

Alexia: Well you're going after Renegade. I want to help. I'll make him pay for kidnapping me and threatening my brother.

****

Phantom: You're NOT coming with me, Alex. It's far too dangerous. 

****

Alexia: Like you can stop me.

****

Phantom: Well I can, but I won't. If you want to get killed, that's your problem.

Phantom walked down the hallway and Alexia followed. They found the stairs and Phantom stopped Alexia before she walked up them.

****

Alexia: What?

Phantom pulled a coin out of his pocket. He threw it into the air and something shot it. There was a laser turret at the top of the stairs. 

****

Alexia: How are we going to get past the laser? These stairs are the only way out of here.

****

Phantom: It's got motion sensors. We'll just have to sneak by.

****

Alexia: And how will that happen?

Phantom walked over to Alexia and picked her up. 

****

Phantom: And now…*activates stealth shield*

****

Alexia: Hey, put me down! Wait, are we invisible?

****

Phantom: There is a reason they call me the Phantom…Hold on, we'll be running. I'm not sure it this will work against the motion sensors.

****

Alexia: What?! Hey wait!

It was too late. Alexia threw her arms around Phantom's neck as they began jumping up the stairs. The laser kept trying to target them but couldn't. They reached the top of the stairs and Phantom jumped into the air. He kicked the laser as he landed and turned off the stealth shield. He set Alexia down.

****

Alexia: We didn't get shot.

****

Phantom: Of course not. The laser couldn't find us. Now let's go.

****

Alexia: Wait the door is…

Phantom grabbed the door handle with the shock glove and the trap kicked in. Normally a person would've been electrocuted, but all this did was recharge the Shock Glove. Phantom opened the door and went through. Alexia followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Robot Guards?


	16. Betrayal

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Phantom and Alexia were wandering through the halls of Renegade's fortress. Renegade was watching them through the security cameras. The villain laughed once then pressed a red button on the console in front of him.

**Hall**

****

Phantom: Do you hear that?

****

Alexia: Hear what?

Phantom was about to reply when several doors opened. Robots with tank tracks and cannons on their arms were deployed from the doors. They surrounded Phantom and Alexia and raised their cannons.

****

Alexia: What do we do now?

****

Phantom: Energy Shield and smoke screen.

And that happened. Phantom put his energy shield up around himself and Alexia and threw down a few smoke bombs. The robots fired and the shots bounce off the energy shield and back to the bots. A few were taken down but a few still blocked the hall. Phantom activated the shock glove and punched the floor. The electrical current blew some of the robots up and only one was left. 

****

Phantom: Hmmm, one left. This should be fun. *deactivated shock glove and shield *.

The smoke dissipated and the robot turned to face Phantom. He stood still as the robot charged its cannons. Alexia noticed another one of the robots that hadn't been completely destroyed aiming its cannon at Phantom. She dove forward and tackled him. The beams passed overhead and blew both robots up.

****

Phantom: What was that for?

****

Alexia: I just saved you from getting fried.

Alexia pointed out what was left of the robot that could have killed Phantom. Phantom laughed then continued walking down the hall. Alexia followed quickly.

**Later, Control Room**

****

Renegade: ARGH! He's defeated my robots and gotten away from everyone of my traps… but not to worry. I have one last plan that will not fail!

**Outside the control room**

****

Phantom: I suppose that this large steel door leads to the control room where we'll find Renegade.

****

Alexia: Yep. Well how are we gonna get in?

****

Phantom: Explosives.

Phantom pulled a white cube out of one of the compartments on his belt. He stuck it against the door and it squished like clay. He produced a detonator from under his left glove. After hooking up the detonator, Phantom pushed Alexia behind him and put up the energy shield.

BOOM

The door had a huge hole in the center and it fell over. The room was relatively empty except for a huge computer and a large black chair that was facing away from them.

Phantom and Alexia stepped into the room and weren't surprised when the chair turned around to reveal Renegade.

****

Renegade: At last we meet, Phantom.

****

Phantom: Cut the bad super-villain act and let's go. You've got nothing left to use against me. 

****

Renegade: Oh, I have one last weapon.

Phantom took a step forward and a dart hit him in the arm. He pulled it out and looked behind him. Alexia was holding a gun and it was pointed right at him. Phantom fell to the floor, not quite unconscious.

****

Alexia: Ha! You fool! You fell for our plan. Renegade is my brother; it was just a trick to lower your guard. The whole story!

****

Renegade: My plan worked perfectly. You didn't have any weaknesses so I had to create one.

Both started to laugh maniacally. Phantom managed to rise to one knee.

****

Phantom: Well, it seems your plan worked. Part of it at least. Too bad you aren't who you said you are, Alex. I was starting to like you.

****

Alexia: What are you talking about? You're finished! 

****

Renegade: The toxin in that dart should have killed you by now.

****

Phantom: It would have, if it had hit me. The dart never penetrated my suit. I faked the fall to find out what was going on. Now I'll be ending this. **LIGER!**

The Black Wing Liger suddenly crashed through the wall behind Phantom. The zoid let out a roar as Phantom jumped into the cockpit. The zoid turned and opened fire on the computer.

****

Renegade: You'll kill us all!

****

Phantom: Maybe.

There were several explosions and Phantom lost track of Renegade and Alexia. Suddenly a Pteres flew from the smoke. 

****

Renegade: Too bad you can't fly. Otherwise you'd be able to catch us. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Black Wing Liger looked up at the retreating Pteres and growled. Phantom flipped a switch and the zoid's wings opened.

****

Renegade: THAT ZOID HAS WINGS!?

The Black Wing Liger took off after the Pteres. Phantom was going to cause the zoid to crash and then snag them when they ejected.

The liger clamped its jaws down on the Pteres' wing in ripped it off. The zoid spiraled down towards the ocean. Phantom expected Renegade and Alexia to eject but they didn't. The Pteres crashed to the ocean and exploded. Phantom didn't notice the War Shark slowly swimming away…

**Later that night, ZBC HQ**

****

Commissioner: *reading report* Well it seems that Phantom will be a useful agent.

****

Random Extra: SIR! Someone had just attacked our main research facility and destroyed it!

****

Commissioner: Who?  
**RE**: We're not sure but it was a jet black liger type zoid.

  
The random extra left and the Commissioner turned around in his chair. He had no clue why the Phantom would attack a ZBC research base.

****

Phantom: Let me make one thing clear Commissioner…

The old man looked up. Phantom was no where in sight. The warrior stepped out of the darkest corner of the room.

****

Phantom: I will do as I please. I am not a ZBC agent, and if you'd like to keep the ZBC in one piece you'll stay out of my way. I'm already registered as a warrior, so don't bother me unless it's for a battle.

With that Phantom disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Commissioner just stared in disbelief at where Phantom had stood just a moment ago.

**Graveyard**

Phantom walked into the graveyard and looked around. The place was devoid of people except for a young girl that was crying at what looked like a new tombstone and a woman that appeared to be her mother trying to comfort her. 

Phantom walked right past them and went to the very edge of the cemetery. On one side of the path were the two graves of Robbie and Steph. On the other side of the path were the graves of the Umbro family. Phantom looked at each of the graves then paused when he saw his own. He threw a ninja star at the tombstone and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

=======================================================

Next Time:

Time passes quickly… 


	17. Blitz

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

***5 Years Have Passed***

**Bar**

Phantom was sitting at the bar in the guise of Cloak. Earlier that morning he had thrown three people he thought were his friends into jail. Each of them had sworn revenge. A month before they were fighting side by side against Renegade.

Phantom continued to stare into his drink as everyone else in the bar watched the news on TV. It was a report on how Phantom had stopped the Shadow Stalker Team. The report ended and the Bartender changed the channel.

****

Bartender: See, it couldn't have been the Phantom you saw. He was busy fighting those Shadow Stalker guys.

****

Guy1: But I swear it was the Black Wing Liger on that Gustav!

****

Bartender: But it was a white liger without wings.

****

Guy2: Other than that, it looked exactly like the Black Wing Liger!

****

Cloak: What did you just say?

****

Guy1: Huh?

****

Cloak: You said you saw a zoid that looks just like the Black Wing Liger. Where did you see it?

****

Guy2: Why should we tell you anything?

****

Cloak: If you'd like to keep your teeth you'll tell me what I want to know.

****

Guy1: You'd better take that back or else…

****

Cloak: Or else what?

****

Guy2: Or else we'll beat you until you take them back.

****

Cloak: *gets up and spins around* Very well, bring it on.

Both guys got up turned to face Cloak. The first guy lunges and is easily avoided and kicked to the far side of the bar. The second punched, but Cloak caught his fist and nearly broke his wrist.

**Minutes later**

With a little more _persuasion_ Phantom got the information he wanted. He was on his way back to his base to find out about the Zoid Dealer.

**Underground Base**

Phantom walked into the base and sat down at the computer. He started typing and then noticed an e-mail. It was a notice for a battle the next day.

****

Phantom: I'll get back to this later, right now I have to get Liger ready for the battle.

**Next Day**

Four GunSnipers waited for the battle to begin. This was the battle to determine if the Sniper Team moved up to Class A. They had been told that their opponent was one of the strongest around. All four had been up all night preparing for the challenge.

****

Nate: Anybody see anything?

****

Trish: Nothing.

****

Jill: Well, the Judge should be here soon at least…

****

Ken: Any idea who our opponent could be?

Trish was about to respond to her teammate when a heavy wind picked up. The sky grew dark and lightning flashed across the sky. 

****

Nate: Where'd that storm come from?

****

Jill: No idea, I just hope we can still battle.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground a few yards away from the Sniper Team. The bolt stayed and grew wider. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared inside it and two glowing red eyes clicked on. 

****

Trish: What on Zi is that?!?!?!

****

Phantom: I'm your opponent for today.

The storm instantly cleared and the Black Wing Liger roared. A Judge capsule hit the ground. Once the dust cleared, the capsule rose and opened.

****

Judge: Area scanned. Battlefield set-up! The Sniper Team VS The Phantom. Battle mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT!

****

Ken: We have to go up against the Phantom!?!?!

****

Phantom: You should consider your selves lucky. I rarely battle Class A teams.

****

Trish: What are you talking about. We're only Class B.

****

Phantom: Not any more. Regardless whether or not you win, you still move up to Class A. Being chosen to battle me is proof you're worthy of Class A.

****

Nate: You mean we did it? We're finally in Class A?!

****

Phantom: That's what I said…

****

Jill: Uhh, aren't we in the middle of a battle?

****

EveryoneElse: Oh yeah…

The Black Wing Liger jumped and knocked two Gun Snipers out of the battle. One ran to find a good place to snipe from and the other turned and opened fire. 

The Black Wing Liger took a few hits to the head but then jumped to the side and opened fire with its shock cannon. The Gun Sniper went down but the one that went to hide opened fire. The Black Wing Liger took a hit to the leg and then turned on its stealth shield.

****

Trish: Now where did he get to?

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

****

Judge: Battle over, the battle is over. The winner is… The Phantom!

****

Phantom: Well that was fun. Good luck in Class A, Sniper Team.

With that, the Black Wing Liger took to the air. The zoid disappeared into a dark cloud of smoke.

**That Night**

After finding out that the Zoid Dealer had sold the Zoid that looked like the Black Wing Liger, Phantom was on his was to the Taros Base. The Phantom got the information he wanted and the Zoid Dealer kept his arm in one piece.

Phantom stopped at the top of a cliff (no, not that cliff…) overlooking the Taros Base. He had got there using a new invention he came up with earlier that morning. He had created a pair of hover boosters for the bottom of his boots. They allowed him to hover a few inches above the ground, and move very quickly. The Phantom skated down the side of the cliff and stopped at the wall of the main hanger.

****

Phantom: Well, this should be the hanger. All I have to do is break through this wall and…

BOOM

A white zoid that looked a lot like the Black Wing Liger smashed through the wall. Phantom quickly fired a grappling hook that hooked onto the zoid's tail.

****

Phantom: That was one fast zoid. I wonder where it's going…*looks at grappling hook* Well I'm going to find out soon…

The grappling hook wire tightened and pulled Phantom after the white liger zoid. The zoid ran for awhile, dragging Phantom behind it before it came to a complete stop in the middle of nowhere.

****

Phantom: Good thing it stopped… wait that means…

SMASH

Phantom smashed right into the zoid's back leg. He got up and rubbed his head. He heard someone he assumed was the pilot of the zoid yelling something but didn't bother to listen. The zoid started to run again and once again Phantom was dragged off behind it.

**A short while later**

The liger zoid came to a halt near a hover cargo. Right before Phantom hit the zoid's leg, he disconnected the grappling hook and he climbed up a nearby cliff. Phantom sat down, noticed the Judge Capsule, and turned on his stealth shield.

****

Phantom: A battle? Hmm this should be interesting.

****

Phantom watched as the liger zoid took off in the direction of a far away cliff. 

****

Phantom: Hmm, they've got a Saber Tiger equipped with a long-range rifle over there. And that guy spotted it… hmmm

The liger zoid took out the Saber Tiger with the long-range cannon and then ran back to fight the other two. When it used the Strike Laser Claw, Phantom was wondering if this liger was an Ultimate X like his zoid.

****

Judge: Battle over. Battle over. The winner is… The Blitz Team!

****

Phantom: *gets up* The Blitz Team? Well I'll have to see if that Liger is an Ultimate X. It could be useful…

#######################################################

Next Time: 

The Curse of Blitz


	18. Battle Plans

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Phantom was sitting in the Blitz Team's lounge, stealth shield activated. The Blitz Team was speaking about their next opponent, Naomi Fleugal. The Red Comet. Phantom knew of her and was waiting for the day when he'd get to fight her. They said that the Liger wouldn't be included in the battle because it had no weapons. It's pilot, Bit Cloud, was determined to find a way into the battle. He left the base in search of a weapon for his zoid. Phantom saw this as the perfect opportunity to take the Liger Zero.

**Hanger**

Phantom turned off his stealth shield and entered the hanger. The Liger Zero's head turned and the large zoid growled at him. 

****

Phantom: So you can sense that I'm here. Further proof you're an Ultimate X. A zoid with unlimited…

****

???: Potential.

  
Phantom turned around and saw the bandaged and bruised Leon Taros standing in the doorway. 

****

Leon: Hello Phantom.

****

Phantom: *eyes narrow*

****

Leon: My suspicions are correct. The Liger Zero is an Ultimate X just like your Black Wing Liger.

****

Phantom: Yes. That's what my research points to.

****

Leon: I suppose you intend on taking the zoid.

****

Phantom: Yes. An Ultimate X is a powerful weapon; it can't be left in the hands of just anyone.

****

Leon: Bit Cloud isn't just anyone. There's something about him that says he's no ordinary zoid pilot. I have the feeling that he's going to be one of the best zoid pilots seen in a long time, and if you're half as good a pilot as they say you are, you sense it too.

****

Phantom: Yeah, you're right. There's something about him that I haven't seen since…

****

Leon: You first appeared?

****

Phantom: Yes…

****

Leon: Then give Bit and the Liger a chance. Let them bond and see how they do.

****

Phantom: What?

****

Leon: Hang around and watch their battles for awhile. See if they can become warriors of legend.

****

Phantom: Very well. I'll leave the liger with Bit, for now. But know two things, I will be sticking around to watch these battles and make sure no one else takes the zoid. Second, if you tell anyone on the Blitz Team about this I will hurt you.

****

Leon: I'll keep this a secret as well as the other one, Umbro.

****

Phantom: How did you figure that out?

****

Leon: It wasn't that hard to figure out. About the same time you showed up, the Umbro family disappeared. They found remains of three of them, Grace, William, and Tyler. The last member of the family, Thomas, was reported dead by you but his body was never found. There was no real proof he died at all. And then the last place Thomas Umbro was reported being seen was the first place the Phantom appeared.

****

Phantom: That' s a lot of work you did.

****

Leon: My sister and I always did look up to you went we were younger.

****

Phantom: *smirk* I'll be at the battle with the Red Comet. See ya next time Leon. Liger.

The Liger growled in response and the Phantom turned on his Stealth Shield. He left the base as Bit pulled into the hanger with a Heldigunner cannon.

**Later**

Phantom was standing on a cliff watching the teams gather. The Fleugal Team was made up of three GunSnipers. It was a 3 vs. 3 battle but the Blitz Team only had two zoids out. The Liger Zero was on its way to the battlefield thanks to some clever tricks from Leon.

The Judge Capsule landed and Phantom threw four strange metal objects into the air. The objects began to transform, and when finished became flying cameras. One camera began to track the Red Gun Sniper and the others tracked a Blitz Team zoid each.

****

Judge: Ready…FIGHT!

The Red Gun Sniper charged up the cliff and reached the top a few feet away from Phantom. The Liger Zero's cannon pointed up at the Gun Sniper and fired all six shots. Each one missed horribly. The dust cleared and Phantom looked down at the white zoid. 

****

Phantom: Hmmm…a trap…or does here just have really bad aim?

The Command Wolf and Dibison ran into the forest as the Liger Zero charged forward. The Red GunSniper quickly took out the Command Wolf and Dibison. Naomi looked around for the Liger Zero and saw it running in a strange pattern towards the cliff.

****

Phantom: Hmmm…he's running like that to avoid the shots…but how's he gonna get up here without getting shot?

The GunSniper stepped up behind the Phantom. Suddenly the cliff crumbled and the Phantom and the Red Comet slid down the side of the cliff. 

Phantom looked up from the ground to see the Liger Zero jump into the air.

****

Bit: Strike Laser Claw!

Phantom rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the Red GunSniper's arm. The Liger Zero then landed on the Phantom. 

****

Phantom: *barely audible* Ow…

A few minutes later, the liger moved and left with the rest of the zoids. The cameras returned to Phantom and changed back into brick sized boxes. They hooked themselves onto Phantom's belt as he peeled himself off the ground.

**Later That Night at a New Romeo City Super Market**

The clerk finished ringing up someone's order and looked up. Two carts almost overflowing with first-aid supplies were pushed forward by a bruised, battered, and bandaged Phantom.

****

Clerk: Excuse me, but what are all these first-aid supplies for?

****

Phantom: Just ring them up…

The clerk proceeded to nervously ring up the supplies. Once she was finished, Phantom pushed the carts outside and dumped them into the back of a cargo box. The Black Wing Liger picked the box up in its jaws and growled.

****

Phantom: Why is it that I get the feeling I'll need every last one of those…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Phantom VS The Shield Team and more Blitz Team induced pain.


	19. Curse of the Blitz Team

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Three Shield Ligers and a Gojulas stood in a valley battlefield. It was about 11PM and almost pitch-black. The Shield Team was trying to get into the Class S but didn't know who their opponent would be or why they were battling at night.

****

Phantom: Not afraid of the dark are you?

****

ShieldTeam1: What in the world was that?

Two glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. They began to move towards the Shield Team. Suddenly there was a loud roar and the NightShade appeared.

****

ShieldTeam3: Who're you?

****

Phantom: I'm known as Phantom and I'll be your opponent for tonight. Get by me and you get into the Class S. 

****

ShieldTeam4: 4 on 1? This'll be easy.

****

Phantom: We'll see.

The Judge Capsule landed and rose from the ground. It opened and lights inside the capsule clicked on.

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up. The Shield Team VS The Phantom. Battle mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT!

****

ShieldTeam1: Same strategy that got us here.

****

2,3, and 4: Roger that!

The Shield Ligers surrounded the Gojulas and activated their energy shields. The Gojulas turned and fired at the NightShade. The liger type zoid jumped out of the way and roared. The NightShade opened fired on an uncovered spot but a Shield Liger jumped up and blocked it.

****

Phantom: Hmm…good strategy but there's one flaw. You can't be everywhere at once.

The NightShade began to run circles around the Shield Team. Suddenly there were seven NightShades. The Gojulas opened fire on them but couldn't hit them.

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

Two Shield Ligers hit the ground as the glow from the strike laser claw attack faded from their backs. The third Shield Liger charged right for the circling NightShades but went right through them. Several missiles were fired from the NightShades and the last Shield Liger went down.

All but one of the NightShades faded away and the remaining one walked towards the Gojulas. 

****

ShieldTeam4: You're mine!

****

Phantom: Then c'mon, impress me.

The Gojulas opened fire with every weapon it had. The NightShade jumped into the air and spread its wings. The Gojulas stopped firing and looked up. The NightShade suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

****

Phantom: You guys are fairly skilled, I'll give ya that, but you're not Class S material.

****

ShieldTeam4: Show yourself!

****

Phantom: As you wish. Strike Laser Claw!

The Gojulas's cannons hit the ground. The zoid soon followed.

****

Judge: Battle over. Battle over. The winner is… The Phantom!

**Later, on route to the Phantom's base**

****

Phantom: So the Blitz Team's next battle is against the Champ Team… This should be interesting.

The Black Wing Liger growled a few times and then roared once.

****

Phantom: So you want to come to? Okay…I don't see why not, and you can help determine whether or not the Liger Zero is an Ultimate X.

The Liger growled in response and sped up.

**Next Day**

The Black Wing Liger stood atop a building in the ruined city. The Champ Team's Whale King was at the entrance to the city. The Blitz Team's Hover Cargo pulled up and released the Liger Zero, Dibison, and Command Wolf.

****

Phantom: It's about to begin…Deploy camera units.

Three cameras took off and began to track a Blitz Team Zoid each. The Judge Capsule landed in the center of the city and opened. The Black Wing Liger activated its stealth shield as the Judge scanned the battlefield.

****

Judge: Ready…FIGHT!

Al six zoids took off into the ruined city and spread out.   


****

Phantom: Let's go Liger!

The Black Wing Liger roared and then opened its wings. The Zoid jumped off the building and flew through the area looking for the Liger Zero. After finding the zoid, it began to following through the air. Soon the Champ Team's Dark Horn was chasing after the Liger Zero. During the chase, all the Liger did was take left turns…

****

Phantom: Hmm…turning left…that should weaken the Dark Horn's legs…this guy's good. 

The Black Wing Liger growled in agreement and almost flew right into a fallen building. It flew up and over the building and met the Liger Zero on the other side of the building. 

Soon the Dark Horn's legs collapsed and the Zoid toppled over. The Liger shot the weapons off the Dark Horn's back as the Black Wing Liger landed. The White Liger walked forward and placed a glowing claw over the Dark Horn's head.

****

Phantom: It's over for the Champ Team…

Suddenly the Black Wing Liger turned its head and looked up. Several Megalo Max shots were about to rain down on the area.

****

Judge: Battle Over. Battle over. The winner is…The Blitz Team!

The Black Wing Liger got to it's feet as the Dibison pilot celebrated her victory.

****

Phantom: She has problems…

The Liger growled in agreement and then fell back over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Phantom VS The Red Comet and The BackDraft Group Appears


	20. Rescue Mission or not

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Phantom walked into the hanger of his base with an icepack on his head. He had just gotten back from the Taros Base. He had just been taking a look at the base's outer defenses when a large wash basin came flying from nowhere and smashed him in the head. 

****

Phantom: That team is dangerous, Liger.

The zoid growled in agreement and shook its head.

****

Phantom: Well, c'mon partner, we've got a battle to get to. We're going up against the Red Comet.

The Black Wing Liger lowered its head and the cockpit opened. Phantom jumped into the zoid and the restraint lowered. The cockpit closed and the zoid roared.

**Mountain-ish Battle Field** 

The Black Wing Liger appeared as the Judge was scanning the area. The Red GunSniper that was its opponent was already there. The zoid had been fully repaired since its encounter with the Blitz Team.

****

Judge: Battle-mode 0982. Ready…FIGHT!

The Red GunSniper took off to find a sniping position. The Black Wing Liger released a storm of missiles but they were avoided. Soon the GunSniper had escaped sight and had taken a sniping position.

****

Phantom: Let's move, Liger!

The jumped out of the way as the first shot was fired. Two more were avoided before the liger disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It then turned on its stealth shield to avoid the shots. 

****

Phantom: Now how are we going to find her without getting shot…

The liger growled a few times and Tom nodded his head.

****

Phantom: Good idea…why didn't I think of it…

The Black Wing Liger jumped up to the highest point it could find and deactivated its stealth shield. Phantom closed his eyes and waited. Nearly everything went silent. The second Naomi fired a shot, Phantom knew. 

The liger opened its wings and shot into the air. The zoid activated its ion boosters and flew towards the hidden GunSniper. It dodged the shots that were fired at it and when it reached its opponent…

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

****

Judge: Battle over, battle over. The winner is… The Phantom!

**Later**

Phantom was leaning against the wall of the lounge in the Taros Base, listening to the Blitz Team's conversation. Apparently, the trigger-happy girl was missing. Also the team's youngest member was all worked up about his missing Pteres.

****

Phantom: *mumbling to himself* what is this? I leave for one minute and things start going wrong…

The mercenary on the Blitz team suddenly looked right at where Phantom was standing with a suspicious look on his face. Phantom went silent and the phone clicked on. Everyone turned to look at the screen but only Phantom recognized the man on screen.

****

Phantom: Polta…

After listening to what the Backdraft had to say, and nearly blowing his cover when he almost burst out laughing, Phantom left the base and went back to get his Zoid.

**On battlefield**

Phantom was standing in front on his zoid right outside the energy field the BackDraft had deployed. He also noticed the Command Wolf pilot waiting right outside the barrier. After the Liger Zero crashed into the barrier, Phantom deployed three cameras and then turned to the Black Wing Liger.

****

Phantom: Okay, Liger time to move. You know the plan.

The liger roared then both it and its pilot jumped off the cliff they were standing on in different directions.

Phantom landed on one of the barrier posts. He powered on the Shock Glove and charged it to full power. He slammed his sparking fist down onto the barrier post and shorted out the entire force field. He then fired a grappling hook at the BackDraft Whale King and broke in through one of the windows. After finding where the girl was being held, Phantom located to door. 

****

Phantom: No guard… something's wrong…

The masked warrior opened the door and was a bit surprised. The guard was laying on the floor, unconscious, in nothing but his boxers and a white shirt.

****

Phantom: Okay… where did she go?

Just as Phantom shut the door, another guard appeared. There was a short moment of silence before the guard sounded an alarm. Phantom knocked the guard out and ran for the hanger.

After seeing the Pteres wreak havoc, Phantom figured out what happened to Leena. The zoid shot a hole in the side of the Whale King and flew through it. Phantom ran to and jumped through the hole. He saw the Dark Judge declare the Blitz Team the victors and then realized he was floating in mid air.

****

Phantom: Liger! LIGER! 

Just as the Black Wing Liger reached the cliff, Phantom slammed into the ground.

**Later Back at the Phantom's Base**

Phantom was sitting in the hanger, covered in bandages. 

****

Phantom: This team is hazardous to my health…but if things go according to plan then it will all be worth it…

The liger growled a few times and Phantom just fell over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

True Origins and High Speed Pain


	21. High Speed Pain

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Phantom was working on the Black Wing Liger's CAS system when the zoid growled.

****

Phantom: What is it Liger?

The zoid growled a few more times and Phantom looked up from his work.

****

Phantom: Yeah, I suppose the Liger Zero would have CAS systems too. I'll go looking around the place where the Liger Zero was found a little later.

**Later**

The Phantom stood over a set of newly discovered CAS parts. He had spent the last few hours digging them up.

****

Phantom: Great…the Jager, Panzer, and Schieder…now how to get them out of this hole…I should've brought Liger with me…

Suddenly there was crumbling sound. Phantom looked down and the rocks below his feet gave way. Then, the rocks and the Phantom slid down into the hole.

  
**Phantom**: Ow…

**A Little later at the Taros Base**

****

Cloak: So the deal's all set?

****

Doc: Yeah sure, but why are you selling these parts at such a low price?

****

Cloak: I have my reasons. Just remember, I don't exist. Tell your team that you created the parts or something…

****

Doc: okay.

**Next Day, desert battlefield**

Phantom climbed up to the top of a stone pillar as the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo pulled up. He activated his stealth shield and deployed three camera units.

****

Phantom: This is the perfect chance to test out my newest hover boot technology! 

The masked warrior jumped off the pillar, and activated his hover boots. He hovered a few inches off the ground and waited for the battle to begin.

****

Judge: Ready…FIGHT!

The Blitz Team zoids began to walk forward slowly. Phantom hovered/skated after them. Soon, a Lightning Siax ran up to meet them.

****

Phantom: Well if it isn't Jack Cisco. This should be the perfect test for the Jager. Let's hope they get a chance to use it though…wait a second what's that sound?

Phantom looked up and saw a pair of shells heading in his direction. He dove out of the way as the spot where he had been standing exploded.

****

Phantom: Harry and one of his robots must be using Cannon Tortoises out there…great…now I have to avoid explosives too…

The Phantom deployed another camera unit that began to track the Lightning Siax, and then fired a grappling hook at the Liger Zero. It latched onto the zoid's tail and when the liger took off, Phantom went with it. 

****

Phantom: There's no way this zoid will be able to keep up with the Siax's speed.

The Liger Zero stopped and Phantom slammed into the zoid's back leg. The Blitz Team was bombarded with shots from the Lightning Saix and Cannon Tortoises. Phantom dodged the shots with the Liger until he heard something that would turn this battle around.

****

Bit: *over radio* Doc, get the Liger's conversion parts ready for me.

****

Phantom: Perfect…now his choice of which one to use will decide this battle's outcome…

****

Doc: Great! Which one will it be? The Schieder or maybe the Panzer?

****

Bit: No, I'll use the Liger Zero Jager.

****

Phantom: Zero Jager… high-speed battle…

The liger ran into the Hover Cargo and was secured to the maintenance deck. The CAS system was activated and the white armor was removed from the Liger Zero. The storage bays rotated and the blue Zero Jager armor was placed on the Liger Zero. Phantom reattached a grappling hook to the liger's tail and waited. 

****

Phantom: Wait a second, the Hover Cargo uses a magnetic catapult, which means…

The magnet was switched on and Phantom was launched into the air. He slammed into the top of the Hover Cargo and fell back down. He was suspended in mid air until the Jager was launched.

****

Phantom: Note to self…next time, do not stand on the magnetic catapult…

The Jager sped forward and Phantom held onto to the grappling hook with both hands. As soon as the Jager's ion boosters were activated, Phantom was lifted into the air.

****

Phantom: THIS IS NOT GOOD!

The Jager and the Lightning Siax smashed into each other a few times before turning to face one another. The zoids charged and attacked in mid air. The Jager walked away without a scratch and the Lightning Siax's leg was damaged. When the Jager stopped, Phantom slammed into the zoid's leg once again. He then slowly slid to the ground.

****

Phantom: Good thing that's over…

He spoke too soon. The two Cannon Tortoises were charging forward, attacking once more. The Jager sped around to the other side of them and knocked them both over with a sonic boom. This time, when the Jager stopped, Phantom spun around the zoid's leg a few times and was trapped by his own grappling hook.

****

Phantom: This could be a problem…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

The Elephandor isn't so invincible after all…at least when it fights the Phantom…


	22. Elephandor and Temps Town

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Phantom stood atop a cliff that overlooked the battlefield where the Blitz Team would have their rematch against the Vipers Team. He had a battle of his own at the time of the first match so he didn't know why the first one was canceled of why Jamie was fighting instead of Leena.

****

Phantom: Deploying camera units.

Phantom threw three cameras into the air and they began to track a Blitz Team Zoid each. As the Judge was about to begin the battle, it was crushed. The Dark Judge crashed to the ground and a Whale King lowered. A large zoid was deployed and a barrier was activated. Phantom tried to jump through the barrier before it closed but was unsuccessful.

****

Phantom: That was the Elephandor…I have to get in there…

The masked warrior set a few explosives on the barrier and stood back. He put up his energy shield and detonated the bombs. A hole was created in the barrier but it quickly began to close. Phantom dove through right before the breach sealed. He looked over the edge of the cliff as the Vipers Team was destroyed by the Elephandor.

****

Phantom: How are they going beat this thing?

Phantom watched as the Command Wolf was taken down and the Liger was caught in the Strike Iron Claw.

****

Phantom: Look's like they'll need my help…

Phantom activated his hover boots and jumped over the side of the cliff. He threw a camera unit at the Elephandor as he came to a stop next to the Pteres.

****

Jamie: Bit!

The Pteres fired its missiles but the Elephandor blocked with its energy shield and fired back at the Pteres. Phantom put his energy shield up just in time to avoid the explosion.

****

Bit: JAMIE!

Phantom lowered his energy shield and skated over to the Pteres's cockpit. He forced the orange glass open and checked on the pilot inside.

****

Phantom: Good, the kid's okay…now I have to deal with the Elephandor before it does some serious damage. 

Phantom closed the Pteres's cockpit and skated towards the Liger Zero. The zoid was freed by the Command Wolf as Phantom reached the Elephandor. The Liger Zero ran back to the Hover Cargo and the Elephandor turned to the Command Wolf. The large zoid lumbered forward and began to stomp on the downed wolf-type zoid. Phantom jumped up and fired a grappling hook at the Elephandor's leg and was pulled onto the zoid. He then climbed up to the top of the Elephandor's leg and looked around.

****

Phantom: There's no way I can get through this armor by myself… I hope Bit went to get the Panzer ready. He's gonna need the big guns to damage this thing. 

The Jager was launched and the Phantom's jaw dropped.

****

Phantom: Jager?!?! What is he thinking? Sure it has a speed advantage but it can't run from the Elephandor forever.

The Jager ran a few circles around the Elephandor before beginning to attack from above.

****

Phantom: A head on attack?! Even from above, he won't do enough damage to take this thing down.

The Elephandor attacked with the Strike Iron Claw as the Liger used the Strike Laser Claw. Phantom held onto the Elephandor's leg as the blue zoid flew past.

****

Phantom: Just as I thought, no damage to either zoid…wait…he atleast cut through some of this armor…my turn.

Phantom powered the Shock Glove up to maximum and stood above the crack in the armor. He slammed his fist into the exposed area on the Elephandor's leg and the large zoid toppled over, command system frozen.

****

Phantom: Ha! Take that!

The Dark Judge declared the Blitz Team victorious and Phantom dusted himself off.

**Days Later, Temps Town**

The Black Wing Liger landed in the middle of town, stunning everyone who could see it. The Phantom had entered himself in the Battle Royal once he found out the Blitz Team and Fleugal Teams were competing. Also, he recently found out about Patrick Neros, a veteran zoid pilot and three time Grand Champion, announcing his entrance in the battle.

****

Phantom: Well, Liger. Let's find a place to rest until tomorrow. Just tell me if you sense the Liger Zero approaching. 

The Liger growled a few times and started walking through the city. Phantom checks the Liger into a hanger and then checks himself into the hotel above the hanger.

****

Clerk: Do you want someone to take your bags up for you?

****

Phantom: *picks up two bags and a suitcase* No I got them. 

****

Clerk: Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?

****

Phantom: Yes. You can warn anyone who dares disturb me to fear for their life. 

****

Clerk: Y-Y-yes sir.

****

Phantom: Thank you.

Phantom walked up the stairs to his room and entered it. He locked the door behind him and dropped his bags onto the bed.

**That Night**

Phantom was asleep when someone began to pick the lock. The shadowed person broke into the room and crept towards the bed. As they went, they pulled out a knife. A beam of light from Zi's twin moons revealed the person to be the clerk from the front desk.

The clerk stabbed the sleeping figure of the Phantom several times until he realized something was wrong. Phantom was only a hologram.

****

Clerk: What in the world?

****

Phantom: Thought you could sneak up on me while I was asleep did you? Well, things didn't go according to plan….

The clerk turned and a ninja star knocked the knife out of his hand. He tried to run but a glowing hand pulled him into the darkness. Then, a scream off terror was heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

The Battle Royal Begins, The Hero VS The Phantom


	23. Battle Royal

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The clerk was found the next morning, handing from a top floor window by his ankles. Phantom walked out of Hotel and into the hanger to check on the Black Wing Liger.

****

Phantom: Hey, Partner. Ready for the battle today?

The Liger roared loudly and Phantom smiled.

****

Phantom: Thought so. Well, I'm gonna go explore this town and see if I can find the Blitz Team. I'll be back before the battle.

The liger roared again and Phantom laughed. He shook his head and turned to leave the hanger.

**On the street**  


Phantom walked down the street looking at the various shops and party activities. The people had set up a fair for the Zoid Warriors coming to town for the Battle Royal. The people seemed to jump out of Phantom's way and whisper in hushed voices as he passed by. It was all stuff like "Is that really the Phantom?" , "I wonder who he is.", and "If he's in this battle then something bad is going to happen…".

Phantom was walking by a café when…

****

???: Well, if it isn't the Phantom.

Phantom activated his shock glove and turned around. When he saw who had spoken he lowered the glove. It was Patrick Neros. The brown hair warrior got up from the table and walked over to Phantom.

****

Patrick: Patrick Neros.

Patrick offered his hand. Phantom looked at it and then back up at Patrick. The warrior kept his hand extended until Phantom narrowed his eyes.

****

Phantom: What do you want, Neros?

****

Patrick: All I want to do is talk. C'mon. Sit down, have a drink.

Phantom sat down but turned down the drink.

****

Patrick: So, what brings the elusive Phantom out of shadows and onto the battlefield.

****

Phantom: I signed up so I could fight against the Blitz Team.

****

Patrick: The Blitz Team, ever since Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero joined their battles they've been on quite a winning streak. Too bad they had to drop out of today's battle.

****

Phantom: They aren't going to fight?

****

Patrick: No. They had a run in with the Sand Stingray Gang. Don't worry, they're all still alive, in fact they took the entire gang down. Kinda like you did years ago…

Phantom's eyes narrowed again at the grinning Patrick Neros. If the Blitz Team wasn't going to be in the battle then the Phantom had no real reason to stick around. Except to crush this annoying punk. Phantom never understood why the people all loved Neros. He was nothing more than a cocky punk. He was a skilled zoid warrior but that wasn't the only reason he won his battles…it was rumored that Neros had discovered an Organoid. The creatures had been long thought extinct. 

Phantom got up and turned to leave when Neros called him again.

****

Neros: Good luck in the battle later today, you'll need it.

****

Phantom: I make my own luck.

Phantom turned away from the smirking Neros and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Hanger**

Phantom walked into the hanger and the Black Wing Liger growled a question.

****

Phantom: The Blitz Team dropped out of the battle thanks to the Sand Stingray Gang.

The Liger roared and Phantom shook his head.

****

Phantom: No, we've got more work to do. It seems that there's some punk who thinks he can defeat us.

The liger roared again and Phantom smiled.

****

Phantom: That's right. Together, we're invincible! Let's go partner!

***Later, on a battlefield outside Temps Town***

Several zoids were assembled on the battlefield. They all parted when the Black Wing Liger walked onto the scene. A jet-black Whale King followed overhead, keeping the zoid in shadow.

****

Announcer: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Temps Town Battle Royal! Today's crowd is one of the largest we've ever seen. Why? Well let's take a look at today's competitors.

The large view screens were turned on and began to show the competitors.

****

Announcer: First, here's the Raiders Team! This Class B Team has been on a winning streak, lately. Maybe it will continue today. Look! Can it be? It is! It's Patrick Neros! He and his Saber Tiger have won numerous tournaments and battles! They've even won the Grand Championship Three times! I sure none of you can wait to see this warrior in action! Wait…that zoid…the legendary warrior of shadow. It's the Phantom! Will he be the winner of today's battle?

The battle should be starting soon so I'll explain the rules. Each team will battle until only one is left standing. An energy field has been set up to protect the audience…all Teams are aloud to keep their transporter with them, but it is not aloud to be used in the battle. Here comes the Judge…

The Judge Capsule crashed to the ground and rose out of the crater it created. The capsule opened and two more capsules crashed into the ground. They both opened and the first Judge looked around.

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set up! Battle Royal! Battle mode 1104. Ready…FIGHT!

Chaos erupted. All the zoids began to fire upon each other. Phantom found himself fighting three Command Wolves. After the zoids were easily defeated, The Black Wing Liger took to the air. After a quick trip to the Whale King and a change to the FireBall armor, The zoid was back in the air and on the tail of a Black Reddler.

****

Phantom: Why don't we test out the Nova Buster?

The liger roared happily and Phantom smirked. He pressed a button and flipped four switches. Panels slid open on the FireBall's shoulder and leg armor. Two more opened on the front of its shoulder armor. They all began to glow.

****

Phantom: FIRE THE NOVA BUSTER!

The energy cells on top of the armor stopped drawing in energy and the two in front glowed brighter. They then fired two giant red and white beams. The beams cut the Black Reddler's wings off. The pilot ejected from the zoid before it plummeted to the ground. 

****

Phantom: Okay…I like that weapon…Let's use it again!

The liger agreed and then landed. A few Nova Buster shots later and The FireBall came face to face with a red Saber Tiger.

****

Patrick: I've been looking forward to a battle with you, Phantom.

****

Phantom: Same here.

****

Patrick: Then let's begin. TYRANT!

A black Organoid stepped out from behind the Saber Tiger's leg. It roared, spread a pair of wings and fused with the Saber Tiger. The FireBall took a step back before jumping into the air.

****

Phantom: We'll never be able to keep up in this armor. Let's change back to the Shadow Cat armor.

The Liger roared in agreement. After changing to the standard Shadow Cat armor, the Black Wing Liger jumped out of the Whale King, spread its wings and charged right for the Saber Tiger.

The red zoid jumped up to meet it. They clashed and after smashing into eachother a few times, the zoids began to run and shoot at one another. The zoids charged at one another and collided. Both flipped in the air a few times and fell onto the ground. They each struggled to their feet.

****

Phantom: He's matching us mover for move…what do you say e turn it up a notch?

The Liger roared but came under fire. The Saber Tiger walked up.

****

Patrick: Give up, Phantom. No one can beat me and Tyrant, not even the legendary warrior of shadow.

****

Phantom: Is that so? Hehehehehehe. If you will a real zoid warrior then you'd know that a true warrior fights to the very end.

The Black Wing Liger disappeared. The saber Tiger fired where it had been but hit nothing. The Black Wing Liger reappeared behind the Saber Tiger. As the red zoid turned around, the Black Wing Liger charged forward. 

****

Phantom: STRIKE LASER CLAW!

****

Patrick: No you don't!  


The Black Wing Liger and Saber Tiger clashed. They landed with their backs to one another. After a moment of nothing, the Saber Tiger turned around and the Black Wing Liger fell a bit due to a damaged front leg. Then the Saber Tiger fell over, command system frozen and left legs gone.

****

Judge: Battle Over. Battle Over. The winner is…THE PHANTOM!

There was a roar from the crowd as the Black Wing Liger's cockpit opened. Phantom stood up and waved to the crowd. Then the warrior, zoid, and Whale King all disappeared in clouds of smoke.

**Back at the Phantom's Base, several days later**

Phantom sat reviewing the Blitz Team's last battle. It had been the first effective use of the Liger Zero Schnieder. It had also been a very painful battle for the Phantom…

****

Phantom: *checks two things off on a clipboard* Lightning and Tornadoes. Well that adds to the list of things that have tried to kill me. What's next? 

There was a beeping sound. Phantom looked over at the videophone and answered it.

****

Phantom: A challenge from the BackDraft Group? Well, this should be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

The Venom Team and "Why the Phantom hates Mary Champ"


	24. Phantom VS The BackDraft Group, and Thou...

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Black Wing Liger stood in the middle of a desert waiting for its opponents. The BackDraft Group's Whale King neared and the Dark Judge crashed to the ground.

The comm link blinked and Phantom answered it.

****

Altile: Greetings. I am Altile of the BackDraft Group. I hope you're ready for today's battle.

****

Phantom: Just begin the battle.

Altile smirked and closed the comm link. Three Gyzak rose from the sand in front of the Black Wing Liger. The Dark Judge capsule opened and the Dark Judge looked around.

****

Dark Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield Set-up. The Venom Team VS The Phantom. Battlemode… None. Ready…FIGHT!

A red Gyzak that appeared to be the leader walked forward and clicked its claws.

****

Venom: Take this!

The gyzak fired a shell from its tail and the Black Wing Liger didn't move. The shell wasn't generating any energy so Phantom assumed it was a dud. The shell exploded and a strange yellow gas flooded the cockpit.

****

Phantom: What was that supposed to be? Let's end this now, Li ---

Phantom felt his body go numb. The Liger growled in concern.

****

Phantom: I can't move. 

****

Venom: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That gas will keep you nice and weak for hours. Now we'll just close in for the kill.

****

Phantom: Move Liger!

The Black Wing Liger took off as the Gyzak opened fire. It was able to avoid most of the shells but soon took many hits. The zoid was soon pinned down by fire.

****

Phantom: AH! Liger! Do something!

The liger roared and Phantom shook his head.

****

Phantom: Then there's only one thing to do…

Phantom managed to lift his left arm. He opened up the panel on the Shock Glove and began to change the configuration. He removed the safeties and set the power to max. 

****

Phantom: Here goes.

Phantom activated the Shock Glove and electrocuted himself. The Venom Team was freaked out as the cries of pain were suddenly replaced by laughter. The power on the Shock Glove ran out and Phantom looked up, still laughing.

****

Phantom: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! The Phantom's back in the game! Let's go Liger!

The Black Wing Liger let out a thunderous roar and charged right for the nearest gyzak. It opened fire but the liger just kept charging.

The Black Wing Liger's jaws clamped down on the Gyzak's tail and then the zoid began to slam the enemy into the ground. The other two Gyzak took steps back as a cloud of smoke was generated by the Black Wing Liger. One turned and ran but regretted it as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in front of it. The zoid opened fire but was quickly put out of the battle by some missiles. The last Gyzak stood still and the pilot panicked. 

****

Phantom: Hahahahaha!

****

Venom: Stop it…stop it…STOP LAUGHING!

****

Phantom: Why? This is fun. Well…if you insist. I'll do this instead. STRIKE LASER CLAW!

The Gyzak looked up and saw the glowing eyes reappear. The Black Wing Liger appeared and attacked before the Gyzak had a chance to move. The Scorpion-Type zoid's tail fell to the ground as its command system froze.

****

Dark Judge: WHAT! This isn't…but…oh…the winner is…The Phantom….rrrr! Next time you won't be so lucky!

****

Phantom: Strike Laser Claw!

The Dark Judge was cut in half and the Black Wing Liger roared. Altile opened a comm link to the Phantom.

****

Altile: Congratulations. That was a spectacular battle. In addition to the prize money, I'd like to make a proposition. I'd like you to consider joining our organization.

****

Phantom: You're kidding right? I mean you can't possibly be that stupid. What in the name of Zi makes you think I'd join scum like you?

****

Altile: How dare you! Do you have any idea who you're talking to! You can either join us or we'll destroy you!

****

Phantom: HA! Like I haven't heard that one before. I'm not afraid of you or your BackDraft Organization. You really couldn't care less about if I join or not. You just want Liger because he's an Ultimate X. Don't look surprised. I've noticed you spying on the Liger Zero before and saw that you are interested in Ultimate X's, only your not sure if the Liger 0 is one or not. You knew the Black Wing Liger was an Ultimate X and decided to come after us. Well, if you want this zoid so badly…come and take it.

Altile recoiled in fear and closed the comm link. The BackDraft Whale King rose into the air as the Black Wing Liger roared and Phantom laughed.

**Next Day**

Phantom was leaning against the hanger wall, watching Bit run from Leena. He had stolen her giant donut. Phantom really didn't understand why anyone needed a donut that big in the first place.

There was a rumbling sound as four Dibison approached. They were pulling something behind them. It skidded to a halt next to the Hanger and everyone looked up. A platform lowered. Harry Champ and a young blonde woman were on the platform.

After finding out that she was Harry's sister, Phantom went back to leaning against the hanger wall. There was some boring conversation and a few insults thrown at Leena and Doc before Mary asked Harry where his "rival" was.

At first, Phantom thought Mary meant Bit when she exclaimed, "He's perfect!". He fell over when she walked past Bit and over to the Liger Zero. He was about ready to kill her when she tried to buy the Liger and said she wanted to turn it into a lawn sculpture.

The Blitz Team accepted a challenge from Mary Champ that caused Phantom to fall over. If the Blitz Team lost the battle, they lost the Liger Zero. That would cause a serious problem in Phantom's plans. 

**At The Battlefield**

The Blitz Team's Hover Cargo pulled up on one side of the battlefield. Phantom jumped off the top of it as the zoids were deployed. The masked warrior threw four camera units into the air and they each began to track a zoid. Before hitting the ground, Phantom activated his hover boots and skated to a halt next to the Zero Jager.

They all began to slowly walk forwards. The Pteres flew up ahead to scout the area. Soon there was an incoming transmission about Iron Kongs and needing to make an emergency landing. 

After advancing forward a slight distance, Phantom looked up and saw a huge barrage of missiles heading towards them. He fired a grappling hook that latched onto the Jager's tail just as the zoid sped forward. As sighing in relief that he had avoided being blown up, he looked up again and saw a huge missile heading in his direction.

****

Phantom: Oh crud…

The Jager activated its ion boosters and avoided being hit by the missile but inside the explosion, the grappling hook that connected Phantom to the Jager snapped, sending the Phantom flying into the air. He landed with a thud on the desert ground.

He took a few minutes to check for injuries before looking over in the direction of the battle. He then just fell back over and stared up at the sky.

****

Phantom: This team is VERY hazardous to my health. One of these days, they'll be the end of me.

The masked warrior stayed there for several minutes before he heard something. Phantom got to his feet and watched as the Jager sped back to the Hover Cargo. After about a minute, the Schnieder was approaching. Acting before he thought, Phantom fired a grappling hook at it.

****

Phantom: Why did I do that…

Phantom was pulled along by the Liger Zero Schnieder. He disconnected the grappling hook before the zoid jumped into the air and attacked the Iron Kong. After the remaining Iron Kongs were knocked out of the battle, the camera units returned to Phantom as the warrior peeled himself off the ground again.

**Later at the Phantom's Base**

Phantom sat a console comparing footage of the Liger Zero and the Black Wing Liger. The videophone rang and Phantom picked it up.

****

Phantom: Hello Commissioner.

****

Commissioner: How did you know it was I? You didn't even look…

****

Phantom: Who else could possibly have this number?

****

Commissioner: Good point. Anyway, I came to ask you about the Zoid Trials.

****

Phantom: I already know about them and I have announced my participation in them.

****

Commissioner: I know. That's why I called. Why did you agree to take part in them? You've always refused before.

****

Phantom: I'm working on something. That's all you really need to know.

****

Commissioner: What, exactly, are you working on?

****

Phantom: A project that could shape Zi's future.

****

Commissioner: Another one? Very well. I'll see you at the zoid trials then.

Phantom hung up the videophone and then shut off the monitor he was working on. He leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

****

Phantom: The future of Zi…the Ultimate X's could very well hold the key to the future of this planet. So far I managed to locate two…The Black Wing Liger and the Liger Zero. I know there are atleast three more out there somewhere…just…what would happen if they were to fall into the wrong hands? If I remember my history…the last time someone with evil intentions got their hands on an Organoid they almost destroyed the world with the Death Stinger…history also says that the Ultimate X's will be at their strongest when they form a bond with their pilot…that makes me wonder of I should take the Liger Zero…it seems to be bonding with Bit Cloud. There's just something strange about the two of them. How did a junk dealer who'd never piloted a zoid before in his entire lifer just jump into the cockpit of one of the most powerful zoids on the planet and become almost as powerful as me and my Liger? If my research is correct then he's got quite a famous bloodline…and it's not just Bit Cloud that interests me. The rest of warriors on the Blitz Team are quite intriguing. Leena Taros, Brad Hunter, and Jamie Hermeros. Before Bit came along, they and Leon were only a class B team. The second cloud shows up and begins to pilot the Liger they all improve dramatically. Once again I'm reminded of what happened in the past…if my theories are correct then the planet has found its new heroes…my question after that is…where are the next villains? The Backdraft Group can only be considered an annoyance…but when a true evil arises…will the Blitz Team be ready to face it? It seems I have a new mission…instead of stealing the Liger Zero I will protect it and the rest of the Blitz Team. Let's see how things turn out and if my theories are correct…

Phantom turned off the device that was recording what he said and got up. He stretched out and then headed for the hanger.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time:

The Liger Zero is stolen…that's not good news for whoever stole it.


	25. The BackDraft Group Learns not to mess w...

****

Zoids

Origin of The Phantom

By, Spectral

Notes:

I don't own zoids or its characters but I do own Phantom and all related topics… This fic explains the Phantom's dark past and leads right up to Chapter one of **Darkness on The Battlefield; Enter the Phantom, **another one of my stories. Parts of this fic may not make sense if you didn't read at least part of my other fic… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was late at night. Phantom was in the hanger of his base working on the NightShade CAS system. Suddenly an alarm went off and Phantom looked up from his work. 

The masked warrior jumped down from the NightShade and walked over to a console. He typed in something and a view from several different security cameras popped up. One of the frames was highlighted in red, and Phantom brought it up to fill the screen.

The screen showed four Zabats lifting the Liger Zero into a BackDraft Whale King. The Blitz Team's Pteres took off from the Taros base but was shot down by the Zabats. The Whale King began to make its escape.

****

Phantom: Let's go Liger!

The Black Wing Liger roared and began to walk towards the exit. Phantom ran after it and jumped into the air. He fired a grappling hook that caught the ceiling, and swung over to the Black Wing Liger. The cockpit opened and Phantom landed in the seat. The cockpit closed and the zoid spread its wings. It then took off out of the Hanger.

**Some Distance away, BackDraft Whale King**

****

Altile: We now have the Liger Zero. Good work Pierce.

****

Pierce: Thank you, sir. It was no challenge at all.

Altile was about to say something when an explosion rocked the Whale King. A random BackDraft soldier rushed into the room.

****

RBDS: We're under attack!

****

Altile: By what?!

****

RBDS: A single Black Liger!

****

Altile: WHAT?! It can't be…deploy all automated Zabats at once and then get us out of here at top speed!

****

RBDS: Yes Sir!

The Soldier ran out of the room and Pierce started to follow but Altile stopped her.

****

Altile: No, we need you here incase he gets by the first Zabats.

****

Pierce: But it's only one liger.

****

Altile: The Black Wing Liger and the Phantom…

****

Pierce: The Phantom?! But what did we do to provoke him?

****

Altile: We have the Liger Zero…

**Next Day, Taros Base**

Phantom was in the tactics room going over what had happened the previous night. The Taros Base security has somehow been avoided by the BackDraft Group. Phantom saw that they had some advanced stealth, not quite as advanced as his though. After he covered up his activities, Phantom shut off the computer. He activated his stealth shield and walked into the hallway. On his way out of the base, he saw a depressed Bit Cloud walk into the hanger and followed him.

The warrior sat down on the cot that was in the hanger and looked up at the hole in the hanger ceiling. Phantom began to feel bad and considered turning off his stealth shield and trying to be of some comfort. 

****

Bit: I'll find you, Liger…they'll pay for stealing you…

Bit got up and left the hanger. Phantom leaned against the wall and thought about what he was going to do. Minutes later, Bit returned to the hanger without the bandages he had been wearing earlier and in his battle uniform. He grabbed a pair of binoculars from a cabinet on the wall and jumped into a jeep. Phantom activated his hover boots and fired a grappling hook at the jeep.

After several stops to look for the Liger Zero, the radio on the jeep beeped. It was Pierce of the BackDraft Group. After he heard that Bit was going to be brought to the Liger Zero, Phantom dove out of the way. The Zabat knocked the jeep over and Phantom ran over to check on Bit. A Whale King landed a few feet away and the main ramp opened. Four soldiers walked out of the Whale King and turned the jeep back over. They pulled the unconscious Bit from the jeep and carried him to the Whale King. Phantom followed stealthily. 

**BackDraft Arena**

Bit had been placed in a chair inside the arena. Phantom had followed and after he had found the Liger Zero stuck in a BackDraft Hanger, he returned to the arena and took a seat.

He listened to the conversation between Altile and Stoller and rushed ahead of them.

****

Altile: We'll initialize the Liger Zero's Memory Chip and install a program that will turn it into an obedient zoid.

****

Phantom: Now you know I'm not going to let you do that.

Phantom turned off his stealth shield. He was blocking Altile and Stoller's way down the hall.  


****

Altile: You! How did you get in here?!?!

****

Phantom: Do I really have to answer that? I'm not going to let you erase the Liger's Memory Chip. Besides the fact that you CAN'T, you'd be making it just like any old zoid. The Liger Zero's strength comes from the fact that it's so independent.

****

Altile: What?

****

Phantom: I know a lot more about the Ultimate X's than you. It's best you not try to tamper with them. I'm just warning you now, I won't interfere in the battle, but if you try anything I will be coming for you afterwards and I will hurt you…severely.

Altile backed away and then ran down the other side of the hall. Phantom turned to walk away but Stoller stopped him.

****

Phantom: What?

****

Stoller: If you're trying to protect that Liger, why aren't you going to interfere in the battle?

****

Phantom: First of all, I'm not just protecting the Liger, the pilot must be kept safe as well. As to why I'm not going to interfere…it's not my fight. This is between you and Bit. Remember that…neither I or Altile have any place in this fight. It's a battle between two true zoid warriors…the time will come when you and I fight but now…we both have other concerns. One last thing…how did a great warrior like you end up working with lowlifes like the BackDraft Group?

****

Stoller: *smirks* I suppose I got bored and went looking for a new challenge…

****

Phantom: You won't find it in the BackDraft Group…

Phantom turned and walked down the hall. Stoller watched him leave and turned to find Altile as several BackDraft Soldiers ran after the Phantom. Stoller just wondered how badly those soldiers were going to be hurt.

**Arena Floor**

The Battle had already begun. Phantom was sitting atop the Dark Judge capsule with a bag of popcorn. He had already thrown camera units out to monitor the battle.

He knew that Stoller wouldn't crush the Liger. The only thing he wasn't expecting was the sudden explosion that rocked the building. He fell right off the capsule but landed on his feet. A hole was created in the side of the building and the Liger ran though it. Phantom activated his hoverboots and followed. The rest of the Blitz Team was attacking the arena. Phantom watched as the Elephandor followed the Liger Zero out of the arena

The Schnieder was launched from the Hover Cargo and it charged for the Elephandor. The two zoids clashed. Once of the Schnieder's blades snapped off but the Elephandor was damaged. Phantom wasn't paying attention to where the blade went but he noticed very quickly when he looked up. The masked warrior jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being cut in half but was still quite shocked about the fact that he was almost cut by the Schnieder's blade.

****

Phantom: That was close…

The camera units returned to the Phantom. The warrior dusted himself off and clipped the cameras to his belt. He then activated his Hover Boots and fired a grappling hook at the Hover Cargo.

**Next Day, ZBC HQ**

The Commissioner had just received the reports from the Blitz Team concerning the BackDraft Group. He was going over the files in his office when a random ZBC worker delivered the pictures of Pierce and Altile. The worker left the room and…

****

Phantom: Come up with a plan yet?

The Commissioner turned around as the Phantom stepped out of the shadows. 

****

Commissioner: No…

****

Phantom: Well I have. It involves the Blitz Team and the ZBC.

****

Commissioner: Explain.

****

Phantom: We allow the Blitz Team to go after the BackDraft Group in retaliation for stealing the Liger Zero. I'll have the BackDraft Group lured out into the open then at the last minute you drop a Judge into the area and force them to fight by the rules.

****

Commissioner: And if they don't play by the rules?  
**Phantom**: So what? I'm confident the Blitz Team can handle them. Besides, I'll be there as back up.

****

Commissioner: If you think it will work…

****

Phantom: Great. You get in touch with the Blitz Team and all the other necessary people. Just remember, I was never here…no one is to know I had any part in this.

****

Commissioner: Of course.

  
**Later, outside the Taros Base**

Phantom was watching Jamie test out the Raynos. Phantom was a little worried when he saw how bad Jamie was at it. Doc's shouting didn't help much either.

****

Phantom: This may be a bit tougher than I thought…

**Battlefield**

The Champ Team had been set up as bait for the BackDraft Group. Phantom and the Black Wing Liger were waiting for the battle to begin a few feet away. Right as the Dark Judge was about to begin the battle, The Judge capsule landed. The Judge started the battle as the Blitz Team arrived. The Black Wing Liger took off into the air with the Raynos. 

  
**Phantom**: Okay, Liger. Let's see if you can keep up with the Raynos.

The Liger growled a response and sped up. It was flying along side the Raynos when more Zabats were launched. The Zabats attacked but the Raynos didn't do much. Phantom shot down a few missiles and three Zabat but couldn't do much else without giving away the fact that he was there.

****

Phantom: Things are not going according to plan…I may have to step in…

The Raynos flew up through the clouds and the BackDraft Whale King targeted it. It fired but the Raynos only took a small hit. The Black Wing Liger avoided the blast completely and was about to attack the Whale King when he saw the Raynos spiraling to the ground.

****

Phantom: A fall from this height will kill him…let's go Liger.

The Black Wing Liger dove after the Raynos. It was gaining on the falling zoid but Phantom was unsure if they'd catch up in time. Phantom over heard the rest of the Blitz Team yelling to the seemingly unconscious Raynos pilot.

****

Leena: Jamie, pull up!

****

Brad: Pull up, kid!

****

Bit: JAMIE!

****

Phantom: Almost got him…

Right as the Raynos was about to hit the ground, the zoid let out a roar and then shot into the air. Phantom watched in astonishment but quickly turned back to the controls when he almost crashed.

****

Phantom: What in the world was that?  


The liger growled on confusion and jumped back into the air. IT tried to keep up with the Raynos but couldn't. In no time, the BackDraft Team had been defeated and the Raynos was on another nosedive. It pulled up at the last minute and skidded to a halt on the desert ground. The Black Wing Liger landed and Phantom jumped out of the cockpit. Jamie was standing next to the Raynos but something was different about him.

The Liger Zero Jager ran up and the cockpit opened Bit stood up and started talking to Jamie. Phantom really wasn't paying attention until…

****

Wild Eagle: The Wild Eagle is immortal.

****

Phantom: Wild Eagle…it can't be…this adds so much proof to my theories!

**Back at the Taros Base, Jamie's Room**

Phantom was sitting on the chair next to Jamie's desk. The Blitz Team was standing next to Jamie's bed. The young warrior had passed out after the battle and had been asleep since.

Phantom wasn't really sure why he was still hanging around but he thought it might be the fact that Jamie reminded him f his dead older brother. They were almost exactly alike, always doing everything for everyone else and acting like it all didn't matter but then suddenly becoming someone different in the middle of a battle. Phantom smirked and left the room. He was going to visit the graveyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Next Time: 

The Chainsaw Man? HA! Don't make me laugh! 

&

Gravity VS The Phantom!


End file.
